Double The Pleasure Double the Blond
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Blond-verse continues as the Uzumaki's deal with the fall out of changes being made to the timeline. Can they keep each other and their friend safe or will they lose it all. first 24 chapters combined and slightly cleaned up. Ino/Naru sappiness.
1. Chapter 1 - Chapter 4

**Double the Pleasure Double the Blond**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, he belongs to Kishimoto.

This is a continuation of Blonds-verse, Blonds Have More Fun.

Chapter 1

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND…!"

Ino Uzumaki's voice suddenly became muffled and Naruto pulled back from the kiss he'd used to see his wife's eyes closed and a soft satisfied smile on her lips.

It had been a month since Ino literally crushed Sasuke Uchiha and the time was approaching for the Chunin exams. Both Uzumaki's were concerned about the changes with the removal of Sasuke as they now couldn't predict Orochimaru's movements.

But the current discussion had nothing to do with that, it had to do with Ino had just been told that her husband had been out drinking with her father at a "Gentleman's Club" and he was diffusing her anger with his kisses and soft caresses.

"Sweetie, you know I wouldn't go there voluntarily. Your father and his friends dragged me in there and every time I tried to escape they cornered me. I drank yes, but I wasn't watching any of those girls because they weren't you."

Ino looked at him and saw the honesty in his eye and her heart melted as he kissed her lightly and pulled back. "No woman matches up to you."

Ino nodded and leaned in to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll deal with my father and his friends later." She said.

"Anko wants us to go over several plans." She told him.

"Don't we need a third teammate?" Naruto asked as his mind flashed back to past Chunin exam attempts in his last life.

"Anko said that she will take care of it." Ino said as she enjoyed being close to her husband.

Naruto smiled as his wife relaxed. "Your mom wanted to know when we were giving her grandchildren."

Ino's eyes opened and she gazed at him. "What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Have you seen the den?" Naruto asked.

Ino shook her head and taking his hand led him into the house. They had continued to live with her parents, not that they weren't able to afford a place with all the mission pay they banked, but her mother had been adamant that they would stay with them until they had more than enough for a house and furnishings and the unspoken "Grandchild" was hinted around.

Ino dragged him into the house and stopped at the entrance of the den. "Oh, mother." Ino said seeing the various magazines, and even a baby basket with a blue and pink ribbon on the handle. There was also a book with baby names and Ino's own baby pictures.

Naruto snickered.

"Its not funny." Ino said. They had talked after she wiped the floor with the Uchiha and with the now alternate path, they decided to hold off and that meant that even if they did have a child it wouldn't be their Saru.

"It is funny if you think about it." Naruto said. "She's basically ordering us to have sex."

"Like we don't have plenty of that." Ino said with a leer.

Naruto nodded and they'd added several seals to Ino's room. One was a silencing seal to prevent anyone hearing what went on in the room once it was activated.

Another measure they added was seals to the door that would make it as hard as steel and prevented Inoichi from kicking it down or in.

Naruto smirked as Ino looked around the den. "I think your mom expects babies to be popping out any day now."

Ino snorted. "Not yet." She said and shared a look with her husband. "But soon."

Naruto nodded. "Soon." He echoed.

XX

Izumi was sitting in the kitchen sipping some tea when Ino entered. "Hello dear. How are you and Naruto doing?"

Ino shook her head. "Not pregnant if that's what you're asking."

Izumi sighed. "Dear, I just worry. I know you haven't been married a year, but…is there something wrong?"

Ino closed her eyes. _I do not want to talk about this. But I can't tell mom I came from a future where her and daddy were dead and the bastard I destroyed killed my husband and son before the Kyuubi took revenge and destroyed him then._

"Nothing's wrong. Naruto and I both feel that we just want to wait a bit when we're more secure in our careers as ninja."

"But dear…"

"Mom. Naruto and I want to wait at least until we're eighteen for children. I know you would love to spoil some grandkids now, but we just want to…"

Izumi smiled. "Its okay dear. I guess I have been hinting a bit too much since you got married. I'll back off."

Ino nodded. "Thanks mom. Its not that we don't want children." Izumi poured her a cup of tea and Ino smiled. "We've talked about them, Naruto would be a great father." She looked at her mom's look.

"I mean, have you seen him around Konohamaru and the other kids? He's a natural." Ino said realizing her near slip she corrected throwing her mother off the trail.

"Yes, well…speaking of children…"

"Mom, you said…"

"You're going to be a big sister." Izumi said. Ino froze. Her mind tried to start several times, but the pull cord refused to catch and her mind made a puttering sound of an outboard motor before she looked at her mom.

"YOUR PREGNANT!"

Izumi smiled and nodded.

Ino made a "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and went around the table to hug her mother. Naruto rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, a kunai in hand as he looked around wildly for danger.

"Does daddy know?"

Izumi shook her head. "He stayed with Shikaku last night, they had a mission this morning."

Ino saw Naruto and leapt at him and hugged him. "Mom's pregnant!" she said with a huge grin.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at his mother in-law who smiled. Ino saw her husband's mind had shorted out like hers had and smiled.

"Wow." Naruto said after a moment. "Congratulations mom!" he said and Izumi smiled.

"Inoichi's going to be shocked." Naruto said as Ino began to get the kitchen ready for lunch. _I might suck at cooking, but I can prepare things for Naruto._ Ino thought and smiled as her mother chatted with Naruto who asked the proper questions and gave her mom the royal treatment that she remembered getting when she told him she was pregnant with Saru in their future-past lives.

Ino stopped getting things from the cabinet. The decision not to have a child soon meant Saru might not be born, even if they wait till the proper time, because of changes around them.

_My sweet little baby Saru. _Ino felt a tear slip from her eyes and with the now uncertain future looming Ino felt an unknown fear clutch at her even harder. _With the changes we already made…oh Kami…we could die during the Chunin exams._

XX

**Training Ground**

Anko tapped her foot as the pair of blonds finally showed up. "About damn time." She said and to the surprise of the Uzumaki's tossed them a pair of Chunin vests.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked in surprise, as he looked at her in question.

Ino too was wondering what this meant.

"Performance review by the Hokage. You both show skills beyond Genin, hence a field promotion to Chunin."

The pair exchanged looks and saw Anko's grin widen. "What does this mean for us?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"We're helping run the Chunin exam, well the first and second part so far." Anko said grabbing the pair by the arms and looping arms with a blond on each side started to drag them towards the village center.

"Look, an Anko sandwich." She said.

"In your dreams." Ino said with a grin. The pair were used to Anko's antics.

"Nightly and fondly." Anko said with a wink. "So when can I test drive the stud machine?"

"In your wet dreams." Ino said.

Naruto shook his head as he was thinking of what this would mean for them and their friends.

"Don't give her ideas." Naruto said before Anko could respond. He gave his friend/sensei a look "And stop hitting on my wife."

"Jealous?" Anko said with a grin.

"Damn right." Naruto said as Anko's throaty laugh had civilians looking at the trio as they walked towards Anko's favorite dango stand.

"Now then, before we talk about the exam, the Hokage has a task for us. But I'm hungry and you're buying."

Naruto sighed. _Is this how Iruka-sensei felt all those times I dragged him to Ichiraku's?_ the blond thought.

"Two orders only." He said knowing Anko could eat dango like he could eat ramen.

Anko mock pouted.

"But…don't you love me anymore?"

Ino spoke up. "No. And we don't love you any less either. You want sex see Iruka."

Anko pouted. "But he's busy teaching and I was told I can't enter the academy while students are there."

Naruto snorted as he heard about the restraining order the headmaster had placed on Anko after he and his secretary found her and Iruka using a desk for something not related to school.

"I think the headmaster was upset that you and Iruka were using the desk he wanted to use with his secretary." Naruto said.

Anko shuddered. "She was like three hundred pounds. The desk would never have supported her fat ass."

Naruto shook his head. "And the headmaster is married to that woman that looks like a chicken right?"

Ino smacked them both on the shoulder. "Can we not talk about the fetishes of the older ninja and the insane civilians please."

Naruto nodded as he slipped around Anko and hugged his wife to his side. "So, what is it we're going to be doing before the exam?"

Anko muttered and watched as the two blonds stopped and looked at her.

"Tell me she did not just say that." Ino said.

"She did, she did say that." Naruto confirmed.

"No, no, no, no, no. She did NOT just say what we heard." Ino said again coming to a complete stop in front of her husband and Anko sighed and slipped her hands into the pockets of her trench coat. "Can we not do this in the middle of the street. Dango is calling."

"Fuck dango!" Ino said and looked at her husband. "And fuck whomever came up with the idea of us teaching at the academy. I will not…"

"Please." Anko said and she looked away. "Iruka should be healthy by then, it's just a couple of classes…"

"Kiss my ass." Ino said and stormed away.

Naruto looked at Anko and shuddered. "You want us to cover for Iruka…is he really hurt, or was this just so you can have uninterrupted sex?"

Anko pouted. "Do you think I could actually convince Iruka to take time away from the brats for sex, even if it is with me?"

Naruto looked his teacher slash friend up and down and snorted. "Anko, you could get a dead man to stand at attention and sing the Konoha Academy's school song while having them wear drag."

"NO!" Ino's voice came back and the pair saw her waiting twenty feet ahead with her arms crossed and tapping her left foot.

"No, absolutely not."

Naruto paused. "Konohamaru is in that class…"

"Naruto don't you dare agree." Ino warned.

Anko smiled. "Please…for me?" she said batting her eyes. Ino looked at her in horror. "Don't. Don't ever do that again. Its just creepy when you act all…."

Anko snorted as she grabbed Naruto by his belt and Ino by her shirt and dragged them into the Dango stand. "You'll do this for me…and I'll owe you."

Ino's whine could be heard across Konoha.

At Team 8's training ground Akamaru gave a whine as well and looked in the direction while Kurenai was preparing her team for the upcoming exams.

XX

Couple hours later found the Uzumaki's standing outside the academy gate wearing their new Chunin vests. "You owe me." Ino growled at her husband.

"Don't I always pay you back with interest love?" Naruto said standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Mmm. Yeah, you do." Ino said as she tilted her head back and kissed his chin. "But is still don't want to teach."

"We'll do something fun with the kids. Iruka's probably got them doing history right now."

Ino whined.

"Stop that. You'll attract the Inuzuka dogs."

Ino snorted. "Ew."

Naruto grinned. "Come on. Lets get this over with." He said and left her. Ino staggered and sighed. "But I hate teaching!"

Naruto's laugh filled the academy yard and teachers who knew that laugh stopped their lectures and looked up in fear.

The Headmaster was behind his desk and he looked out the window. "Kami strike me down. I thought he passed."

His secretary the rather chunky Dolores Akamichi entered. "Sir, the Hokage is sending over two Chunin to teach Umino's class until he returns."

The Headmaster looked at the files. "I'm going on vacation. When Umino returns tell him he's the new headmaster. I will not be here with one Uzumaki, much less two now."

The woman could only watch as the Headmaster shushined away. "B-But I thought I meant something to you." She whispered.

XX

Chapter 2

Konoha Ninja Academy

"Alright class, take your seats." Ino said as the bell rang.

She waited and counted to fifty for them to listen and tried again. She turned and glared at her husband who had chuckled. "Kind of familiar, don't you think love?"

Ino breathed in deeply through her nose and faced the chattering students.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PLANT YOUR ASSES!" Ino roared.

The sound of butts hitting chairs and jaws snapping shut was the only sound in the room as the students looked at their new teachers in shock.

Naruto couldn't help it, his laughter burst out and Ino glared at him, and he turned away and started wiping the board off while he let his wife do the roll call.

"Where's Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto smirked at hearing Konohamaru's voice.

"Sick." Ino said as she continued take roll.

"I don't believe you!"

Naruto groaned as Konohamaru was going out of his way to pick a fight with his wife. They hadn't seen him since they left him with Anko after the trial of Sasuke.

"Hey, Ko…How's Anko-sensei treating you?" the spiky haired blond asked and everyone looking at Konohamaru saw him flinch.

"She's big time super scary still. I thought you said it would get better."

Naruto shrugged. "You're able to run more and how's your chakra control?"

"DO YOU BOTH MIND?" Ino snarled and Konohamaru sunk into his seat while Naruto leaned against the blackboard. "Not at all dear. Just pointing out to Konohamaru all that training he did with us wasn't for nothing."

Ino snorted. "He's lucky that we talked Anko out of having him retrieve kunai and shuriken from the Anbu range while it was in use."

Ino looked over the class. "Now then, for the next couple days my husband and I will be in charge of this class until Iruka-sensei can return from his illness."

"What does he have?" a student called out.

"We don't know, we weren't informed, only that he would be out a couple of days."

Ino who was already hating teaching. _Gah, were we this bad?_ She thought and shook her head negative.

"Now then, according to the notes Iruka-sensei left, you were studying about the last great war…"

"Uzumaki-sensei…" a girl raised her hand.

"You can call me Ino-sensei, and my husband Naruto-sensei since we're both here. What is it…Moegi?"

The girl nodded. "Is it true you killed Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked.

Ino sighed as all the eyes in the class were on her. She could hear Naruto snort and mutter something and she shook her head. "No Moegi. I did not kill the bas…Sasuke Uchiha. I beat him in a duel and he is now serving time for his crimes he committed."

"But…" Moegi started to say and Ino held up a hand to stop her. "Alright, I will say this once and only once and then I don't want to hear the name of Sasuke Uchiha again. Sasuke disobeyed orders during a mission and attacked fellow Konoha ninja not once, but twice. The first time was with intent to kill and the second time he tried to rape a teammate."

Ino looked at the students. It was Naruto who spoke up. "Those who disobey orders are trash, those who abandon a teammate are worse than trash. Konoha is about working as a team. There are no ninja that make it alone." He said as he stepped away from the blackboard.

"Yes, you hear about exceptional ninja, but they don't make it on their own. Jonin Kakashi Hatake is a well noted and respected ninja of Konoha."

"What about his teammates? No one hears about them!" A boy in the back says.

Naruto nods at this. "Because his teammates died. Obito Uchiha gave his life to protect Kakashi and his other teammate Rin. Obito's newly awakened Sharingan was transplanted to Kakashi who had lost his during a fight with Iwa." Naruto looked at the class. "That sacrifice haunts Kakashi to this day. It nearly cost him his students. His other teammate Rin is listed as MIA. She was lost like so many ninja during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha."

"My grandmother says you're a monster." A boy says arrogantly.

"Your grandmother's an idiot." Ino said. "My husband is a hero several times over. Those that think otherwise are basically traitors."

Naruto put a hand on his wife's shoulder and when she looked at him he shook his head.

"Alright class." Naruto said. "Open your books to chapter…"

XX

Class ended and Ino looked over to see her husband asleep at the desk. She smiled. _Never changes. A lecture puts him right to sleep._ She smiled. She was about to wake him up when she noticed Konohamaru arguing with Moegi and Udon, the boy who had called Naruto a monster at the start of class.

She slipped closer.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Konohamaru yelled.

"My grandmother said so!" Udon said.

It took Ino to recall who his grandmother was. _Koharu, you old bitch. Corrupting the young against him._

She watched as Konohamaru hauled off and punched the heavyset boy right in the nose.

It degenerated into a fistfight and Ino stepped closer, but stopped seeing Naruto appear there and pick each boy up by the scruff of their necks.

"ENOUGH!" the blond male snarled and shook both boys.

Moegi tried to sneak away. "Freeze Moegi." Naruto said. "Since the three of you wish to act like kindergarteners, then from now on I'm putting the three of you together. As of today after school you will report to training ground six for the rest of the school year."

"You can't do this!" Udon said wiping his bloody nose and adjusting his glasses.

"I can and will. I will inform Iruka of your punishment. You three will be a team. Your actions will result in rewards and penalties for the whole team." Naruto said. "You will either learn to work together, or you will fail together."

Moegi sputtered. "But that's not fair! I didn't do anything!"

"Did you try and stop them from fighting?" Naruto asked.

The girl shook her head. "You three will learn that actions have consequences. Konohamaru, I'm disappointed in you. With your training you could have seriously hurt your teammate."

"But Bro…he said…" Konohamaru started to say, but Naruto cut him off.

"People are entitled to their opinions. Fighting over something like words is not how the ninja of Konoha should behave, and who your grandfather is you need to be a shining example to your classmates. The old man doesn't need you fighting in school, he's depending on you growing strong and becoming Hokage, better than him."

"Really?" Konohamaru said in a soft voice.

"Yes. Yes, you are honorable grandson, but in his eyes you are more than that. You are his grandson, he's proud of you even if he can't show it."

Naruto put both boys down. "And Udon, despite what your grandmother thinks and says, I am not a monster, but that is her opinion and she's hated me since I was a baby and no I won't tell you why." Naruto said as the boy opened his mouth. "But if you want to be a ninja you need to start thinking of what you say and do." He looked at Ino who stepped forward and clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Alright you three. Scram. Remember tomorrow after class to show up at training ground six."

The Uzumaki's watched them go and Naruto sighed as he pulled Ino into a hug.

"You're going to get them to be a team."

Naruto nodded silently. "I didn't know that them not meeting earlier would have resulted in this. Moegi acts like Sakura, and Udon is acting like…"

Ino put a hand on his mouth. "We'll fix it. Now then, we can either go home and be naughty, or we can hunt down our sensei and disturb her from committing acts on our favorite Chunin and protect his dwindling virtue."

Naruto pouted. "That's not fair love. Can we do both? We bother Anko and Iruka, then go home and be naughty?"

Ino laughed. "You fell asleep during class. Perhaps I should punish you."

Naruto smiled as he lifted her up onto the desk, her legs went around him as her arms rested on his shoulders. "OOOOO. Detention with the sexy teacher, have I been bad Ino-sensei?" he asked with a light kiss on her neck.

"Hm, yes. Sleeping in class is punishable offense…oooo." The last moan came out as Naruto's hands squeezed her breasts from outside the shirt.

"Tell me what I have to do teacher." He said kissing her neck and collarbone.

"You two could start by not doing that on my desk."

The Uzumaki's jumped apart and Naruto growled seeing Iruka with a laughing Anko on his arm.

"Funny, does he look sick to you love?" Naruto said as he ignored the howling Anko and looked at Iruka who blushed.

"No. It must be that twenty-four hour bug. But I heard he's going to be out for several days, do you think that it comes and goes?"

Naruto nodded. "Seems that way. So, did you get any nookie while playing hooky?"

Iruka blushed and Anko grinned. "Damn right he did."

Ino shook her head. "Why are you here Iruka-sensei?" she asked ignoring Anko's pout.

"I got called. Apparently the Headmaster resigned and named me as his successor. Of course the secretary quit as well, so I need to hire…"

"Hell no." Ino and Naruto said at the same time. "We're here three days." Naruto said.

Ino looked at Anko who supplied "That was the deal."

Anko nodded. "Iruka is going to be speaking with a couple of people he knows. Don't worry brats, I wouldn't confine you to a classroom like that."

"She knows you'd get even." Iruka said and winced at the punch to his shoulder. "They didn't need to know that." Anko hissed.

Naruto sighed. "You can buy us dinner and we can tell you about the class…Headmaster."

Iruka groaned seeing the glint in Naruto's eyes. _I just know there are going to be jokes and I know Anko's going to help._

"Fine, but no ramen or dango. We go and have a real meal." Anko and Naruto pouted while Ino smiled. "Agreed."

The twin whines were cute and Ino took her husbands arm and led him out while Iruka walked with a protesting Anko about no dango. Ino looked to see Iruka whisper something to Anko and the woman's whole face brightened.

_Hm. Iruka and Anko. This could be a good thing that it happens sooner._ She thought as they walked.

From across the grounds three pairs of eyes watched and planned.

XX

Chapter 3

Konoha Ninja Academy

The bell rang ending another day. Ino sighed and thought. _One more day of this and we're never doing it again. Just one more fucking day._ She turned to kiss her husband and found him gone, leaving her with the stack of tests to grade alone. "I'm going to kill him."

XX

**Training Ground**

Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground with his arms folded, his back to the entrance. He knew they were there.

_They aren't quiet._ He thought. _But they are academy students. Konohamaru is doing better than last time around thanks to Anko working with him._

He waited as he heard them charge. _Well Moegi and Konohamaru…where is…ah, there's my little piggy._ He thought. Naruto sidestepped Konohamaru and Moegi sending her into him and thus making a small heap of tangled arms and legs.

He smirked and looked over his shoulder to see Udon struggling with a crossbow. _Must be a gift from his "grandmother" to deal with the monster._

He Shushined behind the heavyset glasses wearing boy and took the weapon from him.

"Let me." He said and cocked it put the bolt in for him. "Remember to aim, account for wind and lightly squeeze." He said handing it back to Udon. The boy aimed at him at point blank range and squeezed the release as hard as he could.

Naruto vanished and the bolt shot into the air where it landed no one cared.

Naruto appeared again and finger flicked Udon who flew and landed in the heap with Moegi and Konohamaru who groaned at the added weight, and then started to yell for Udon to get off.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Naruto asked them when they were finally separated all three were looking at the ground in shame.

"Well, first you attacked a Chunin. While Moegi and Konohamaru had the idea to work together, you three are nowhere skilled enough to attack even a Genin right now. Remember teamwork is the key. Udon…" Naruto shook his head. "I don't even know what you were thinking. But let's start with the crossbow; don't use a weapon if you don't know how to properly use it."

He lifted the boy's chin so he was looking up. "I know your grandmother said shoot the demon." He laughed at the shocked look on Udon's face. "And I'll speak with her later."

He looked at three kids. "I'm not here to teach you techniques, most of those that I know use too much chakra and would most likely kill you." He looked at them. "I won't lie to you. What I will do is help you build your stamina, your confidence and teach you taijutsu…or I'll have a friend of a friend teach you." He thought of Gai and knew the taijutsu master would do anything as a challenge.

"The book learning in class is your responsibility. I'll teach the three of you to work together. When you graduate you'll be the greatest Genin team ever."

"What makes you think we'll be a team?" Udon asked with a sniff from his runny nose.

Naruto laughed. "I'm recommending it. The only way that won't happen is if you fail, but I see great potential in the three of you."

Udon looked away.

"I don't want to be a ninja."

"Then why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"My grandmother insisted I attend the academy."

Naruto sighed. _Now what?_ He thought.

XX

**Academy**

The third day started and Naruto had explained the problem with Ino.

"Without meeting Konohamaru sooner, Udon has no desire to be a ninja." He said sadly. "His grandmother's word is law."

Ino sighed. They both looked up as the academy door opened and Naruto blinked at seeing a pair of pale eyes. He shot Ino a grin.

"Good morning Hanabi." Ino said.

"Hey, little firecracker." Naruto said with a grin. He saw the scowl and knew that getting her in detention was going to be easier as she opened her mouth.

**Ten minutes later…**

Naruto had to smother a laugh as Hanabi was seated with Konohamaru and Moegi.

_There is much anger in that one. Heh, her teaming with Konohamaru is a change but a necessary one that I can use to help the Hyuga better._

He looked to Udon, the boy had come to class during Hanabi's rant about how she should be respected and presented the Uzumaki's with a withdrawal from class form. After training yesterday he'd spoken to his parents and they agreed.

_They won't tell the old busybody until after the papers are processed._ He felt bad about losing the boy, but Ino said it was a consequence of her coming back. There have been numerous changes. _Choji not being a ninja is one. Me and Ino being teamed and working with Anko…_

Naruto shook his head at the numerous changes.

"Today will be our last day as your teachers." Ino said and many of the class sounded sad. "I know my husband's comments during lessons has brightened your day, and I look forward to the day when you all become ninja of Konohagakure and we can work together." Ino said standing before the desk. "Now since this is our last day with you, we thought we'd do something fun." Ino said giving Naruto a look as he cheered and the class emulated him.

Ino gave him a look and he winked. "So, leave your things, we're going outside."

This time the students need encouragement as they cheered loudly. Naruto grabbed his three "students" and held them back.

"Remember, the rest of the year after school you are mine. Hanabi, while you and the others enjoy tag today, I'm going to speak with your father so there is no misunderstanding."

The Hyuga looked away in a huff. Naruto knew she wouldn't show up otherwise. "Now, go have fun. Four o'clock you are mine."

He watched them go, Moegi stopped and looked at him a moment and he saw a slight blush before she rushed after the others. _Oh merciful Kami…please tell me she isn't. She can't. Not again._ He mentally moaned before he shushined away.

XX

Naruto shuddered after his "talk" with Hiashi Hygua. _The man is an ass of the highest order._ But he smirked as he got the man to agree to the teaming of Hanabi with Konohamaru and Moegi.

He worked the kids for two hours and told them to meet him here every day, if he had a mission or another engagement he would send a replacement teacher or send them a message with other instructions.

He entered the Yamanaka residence. "Hey mom." He said seeing Izumi working the counter.

"Naruto."

"Inoichi back yet?"

She sighed "No, and I really want to tell him the news." She pouted and Naruto laughed as he knew where Ino got it from now.

"Where's Ino?" Izumi asked.

"Last minute paperwork and returning the keys to the classroom to Iruka-sensei. I just finished with the students I put in detention."

He told her of his taking three academy students and working them into a team.

"That's nice dear. But don't stretch yourself too thin." Izumi said and Naruto nodded. "You need any help here?" he asked.

"No, its nearly closing time." Izumi said.

"You shouldn't be working so hard either mom." He said.

"I've got months yet before that becomes an issue. When I was pregnant with Ino I worked the shop right up until the eighth month."

She saw his look. "You know, that's the same look Inoichi had when I did it. You two are so much alike at times." She laughed.

Naruto huffed. "I'm going to start dinner. Anything special you want?"

"Fried Eggplant."

Naruto made a face but nodded.

Izumi had been craving eggplant all day, and she was happy that Ino's husband was a good cook.

XX

Ino entered half an hour later.

"Hello dear." Izumi said.

"Kami, how does Iruka do this day in and day out?" Ino said as she kicked off her shoes. "Three days of this and I'm ready to use a fire jutsu on the lot of them."

Izumi smiled as her daughter turned the sign to closed and started cleaning up the store.

"And the three brats my darling husband has…" she shook her head seeing Konohamaru and Moegi across the street plotting some sort of prank for tomorrow.

She scolded her mom for working too hard as she hurried about to do the clean up. "Daddy's not going to be happy to hear your working so hard while being pregnant."

"Oh tosh. I worked until the eighth month when I was carrying you." Izumi said.

Ino grumbled under her breath, but she heard a snort and turned to see Naruto in the doorway. "That explains so much."

She punched him in the gut "Ass."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Miss me?"

Ino relaxed and Izumi smiled at how well Naruto handled her daughter. The pair seemed to fit together like peanut butter and pickles.

_Hmmm. I might have that for desert._ She thought clearing the register and putting it in the bag to go to the bank later.

XX

Anko sat on the roof eating from a box of dango. She was proud of the pair. Her students had already taken on some protégé's and she knew the grandson, he was fun to mess with, she couldn't wait to play with the carrot top and the Hyuga.

Checking her watch she knew it was time to jump down and join them for dinner. She really did owe them for the last three days. Iruka had shown her some wonderful things.

_And the sex…_ Anko paused a perverted giggle escaping her as she thought how loving and tender Iruka had been.

_No one's treated me like a princess._ Iruka had been loving, tender and he had rocked her world six weeks to sideways.

She had let Iruka into her apartment, the first one outside of Naruto, Ino and Kurenai. He saw her collection. Naruto and Ino teased her about it in private, but never where anyone could hear. Their date to the trade town was fun and when Iruka presented her with a new addition she had been surprised.

_I can't believe I acted all girly and even shed tears. _She thought as she dropped into the backyard and entered the Yamanaka residence.

"Hey Anko." Naruto greeted. "Done playing with Iruka for now?"

She mock pouted. "He has to get ready for his duties as headmaster as well as teach the class."

Naruto smirked. "Iruka-sensei is one of those that thrives in pressure situations." He gave her a look and Anko stuck out her tongue.

"Children." Izumi said entering the kitchen with Ino and accepted the dish of fried eggplant.

Anko and Ino made a face and both took the salads Naruto made.

"The chicken is still cooking a few minutes." Naruto said. He looked at Anko. "Now, about the Chunin exams…"

XX

Chapter 4

**Yamanaka Residence**

"Daddy should be home today. Now remember…"

"Ino, I am quite capable of speaking to your father without your instructions. Now you and Naruto have to get to the tower for your last minute instructions."

Ino looked at her mother. "I'm just…"

Izumi kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm pregnant not handicapped." She smiled to herself. _If Ino acts like this while I'm pregnant, I wonder how she'll behave when her and Naruto finally have children._

"Fine, but be careful, please. That's my little brother or sister you have and I actually want someone to fight with."

Izumi smiled and laughed, promising that she would be fine. Ino turned and saw Naruto had taken care of everything with three clones helping run the shop and haul supplies.

"Your husband took care of many things already." Izumi said. "Now go, before you both are late."

XX

**Hokage's Tower**

Ino, Naruto and Anko arrived and hung towards the back. They saw several Jonin's they'd gotten to know hanging out with Anko.

"As you know once again it is time for the Chunin Exams which are being held in Konoha this year."

Naruto and Ino got to see the actions of the Jonin and watched as the teams were nominated. Kakashi seemed to hesitate then spoke up offering the newer Team 7 a chance.

Gai and Kurenai both put their teams up for sacrifice…nomination as well then they looked at Anko.

"What?" Anko asked.

"Aren't you going to nominate your team?" Kakashi asked.

Anko laughed. "Would be redundant. They're already Chunin."

Ino and Naruto saw everyone turn and look at them. Ino waved and Naruto grinned. "Yo." He said copying Kakashi's eye smile.

"But…" Kakashi blinked. "Congratulations." He said.

Kurenai smiled adding her own.

"YOSH, THEIR FIRES OF YOUTH…"

"Inside voice Gai." The Hokage said and smiled as several Jonin and Chunin congratulated the pair.

"Very well. We have…"

"Lord Hokage, I need to protest." Iruka said.

"About?" the Third Hokage asked looking at the Chunin that was working as his helper today.

"While I'm aware how talented the Genin are, but is it wise to allow newly graduated Genin to take part so soon in the Chunin exams? With how dangerous it is…"

"You need to back off Iruka." Asuma said from the back of the room. "I was lucky this year not having a group, but I've watched them at my father's insistence and let me tell you I've not seen a batch like this in a long time. Naruto and Ino making Chunin ahead of time shows that. Granted Gai kept his team back a year, but I have no doubt that any of the other teams are ready now."

Asume lit his cigarette. "You were their teacher in the academy, but they are no longer your students. You can't keep being their nursemaid and this is a learning experience that will help them."

Hiruzen nodded and agreed with his son. "However, I will let Iruka test them to ease his mind."

Iruka nodded while Ino and Naruto exchanged looks. "Now while Ibiki is running the first test, the Chunin will aid him in both the room and before hand." The Hokage said.

"The second test run by Anko who is picking her team to run the second test." The Hokage looked to see the snake Jonin smirking. "And the final test will be run by Genma and Hayate."

The smoking Jonin and the toothpick chewing Jonin exchanged looks.

"Now, about security…" The Hokage began and Naruto caught himself from whining. _I hate meetings and Ojii is long winded._ He thought.

XX

The meeting was finally ending when the door opened to show Inoichi entering looking a bit ragged.

"Mission complete Lord Hokage." He said placing the security sealed scrolls on the desk. "Masa Rayne asked that you keep these under lock and key until the exam."

The Hokage nodded, and seeing the looks from the Jonin smiled. "These are for the second exam. Anko please remain, the rest of you may leave."

Naruto and Ino looked at their friend and sensei.

"Go ahead brats. I'll fill you in later."

Naruto and Ino left with a shunshin while the Hokage chuckled. "I'm amazed they stayed awake for the whole thing."

Anko shook her head. "Naruto wasn't. He's learned to sleep with his eyes open." She said.

The Hokage blinked and chuckled. "Now, these are the scrolls I had Madam Rayne make."

Anko for the next hour spoke with the Hokage about her plans for the second exam and why they needed so many scrolls.

"I'm hoping Ibiki can cut them down to nothing, but just in case I though it best to make the number of scrolls I requested." Anko said preparing to leave.

The Hokage nodded. "One more thing before you go. I understand you and Naruto have taken my grandson under your wings and Naruto has already put forward Konohamaru, Moegi and surprisingly Hanabi Hyuga as a team for when they graduate."

Anko nodded. "Konohamaru is already ready to pass the academy physically." She said thinking of all the exercise they had given the kid. "He could use work on his jutsu's, but he's got henge down and he's even got a bunshin down. He needs to work on his substitutions better." She said.

The Hokage had spied on some of the training Naruto and Anko had been giving his grandson and how they dropped him off several times, and now Naruto had chosen two more.

"Was this your idea?" he finally asked.

Anko snorted, "Hell no. This was all Naruto's doing." She looked out the window. "He saw something in the kid and brought him to me even before we did missions. These other two…" she shrugged. "I understand what he plans, and by the time they graduate from the academy they will be a team and he should be a Jonin."

The Hokage chuckled. "You think Naruto's planning that far ahead?"

"I do. Him and Ino have some plans they want to do, and I bet you a month of dango that those two once they set their minds to something will do it."

The Hokage nodded as he thought about the pair and what they'd done already. _Anyone that gets in their way will end up like the Uchiha._ He thought. The boy was under lock and key and screaming in pain. His mind shattered as much as his testicles had been by Ino using the Rasengan.

He shuddered remembering the battle the Uchiha had insisted upon and been destroyed in, not once landing a blow on Ino while decimated him.

XX

Walking with his daughter and son-in-law Inoichi tried to ignore their whispered conversation and the looks and giggles they shot at him.

"Alright you two, what's got you giggling like school children?" He asked a block from the house.

"Nothing daddy." Ino said innocently. "Nothing at all. Right Naruto-kun?" she asked looking at her husband who looked away for a moment while swallowing his laughter. "Nope." He said. The pair had talked quietly and placed a small wager on what Inoichi's reactions would be once he learned he was going to be a father again.

Inoichi looked at the pair and his parent monitor was going off telling him that his daughter knew something he didn't and it was going to be in the words of his long time friend Shikaku "Troublesome" for him.

He watched as the pair hurried into the house.

"MOM, WE'RE HOME!" Ino yelled knowing her mother was in the shop. "DADDY'S HERE AS WELL!"

Naruto shook his head as he headed for the shop to take over, in truth he didn't mind working the flower store as much as Ino did. He found it relaxing.

"I heard Ino." Izumi said as she was removing the apron.

"Yeah. Inoichi is here as well." He said.

"Oh." Izumi said suddenly looking nervous. "I…I…"

Naruto saw she was now worried and nervous. He made a choice and turned the sign to closed and took her hand. "It'll be fine mom." He said and saw her smile slightly. "I know when Ino and I have a child we'll be looking at you and Inoichi for advise and help."

Izumi smiled. "You'll both do fine. I've seen how you act around the Hokage's grandson."

Naruto smiled as he led her back into the main house where Inoichi was in the kitchen rummaging for something to eat.

With his head still in the refrigerator he was talking to Ino who was perched on a stool.

"I tell you sweetie, Shika can't cook at all, if we ate what he made we'd be doing the enemy nin's on the border a favor."

Ino chuckled, she and all the Ino-Shika-Cho kids knew that Shikaku couldn't cook, his meals were considered toxic and could be used for warfare.

"If you clear out sir, I'll make you something." Naruto said escorting Izumi in to the kitchen.

Inoichi looked up and smirked, the bit of cold beef in his mouth.

"Really dear, must you be a savage and eat from the fridge like that every time you come back." Izumi asked as Naruto went to the stove and got out some pans. He was planning on making steak and cheese wraps and decided to get started on them.

Ino crept up next to him while Izumi was asking Inoichi about his mission, or what he could tell them.

Inoichi and Shikaku had a two-part mission. One was to retrieve the items the Hokage sent them for while the other was to check on the border patrols.

Ino and Naruto were half listening and when Izumi told Inoichi that she was pregnant.

At first he kept talking and said, "That's nice dear."

Naruto turned and watched as Inoichi was describing something he and Shikaku were doing on the patrol when the words his wife said finally registered.

Naruto held out a hand to Ino and she handed him fifty ryo as Inoichi fell to the kitchen floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 5-Chapter 8

**Double the Pleasure Double the Blond**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, he belongs to Kishimoto.

This is a continuation of Blonds-verse, Blonds Have More Fun.

Chapter 5

**Yamanaka Residence**

"Daddy!"

Ino sighed as her father woke up twice asking if it was a dream and then pass out again.

Naruto meanwhile was making dinner and Ino was not going to let her father continue to act like this.

"Really daddy. If this is how you acted when mom told you she was pregnant with me, this is pathetic."

Naruto snickered as he remembered from their past life when Ino told him she was pregnant with Saru. At first he was in a daze and walked himself to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade said he sat there in shock for nearly a minute before he got a big goofy grin on his face then used the Hirashin to return to Ino and picked her up, spun her around.

"Naruto?"

He turned to see Izumi looking at him. "Sorry, lost in thought." He said.

She looked at him for another minute before speaking again. "I said would you mind adding peppers to mine?"

He blinked and looked at Ino. "Mom, you hate peppers." Ino said.

Naruto blinked again. _Isn't it too soon for cravings?_

XX

"Anko…"

Iruka looked at her like he would if he watching one of the giant tigers in the forest.

Anko smiled, they were at his apartment and she was snuggled up against him. This side of her always confused him. While she was in public she acted as if she was psychotic and dressed… _Best not think of that._ Iruka thought.

But here in his apartment she wore baggy pajama pants and one of his shirts. "Aren't you afraid your students will come looking for you? I mean Naruto knows where I live."

Anko smiled. "Brat knows. Believe it as strange as it sounds, Ino and Naruto are my friends. I don't have many." Anko said and he watched as her eyes fixated on the fireplace. "Ibiki and Kurenai were my first and only friends for so long. Then the gaki showed up one day and wormed his way in."

Iruka knew what she meant. He tried for so long to keep a professional level with Naruto, he had wanted to hate the boy but along the way he found out he couldn't. He cared and the blond boy had wormed his way into his heart.

"At first I thought he was insane for wanting to be around me. I cursed at him, hell I tried to fight him, quick little bastard." She muttered and Iruka smiled as he recalled how hard it was to catch Naruto, even for him at times.

"And then he and Ino show me kindness, friendship." Anko snorts. "They invite me, the psycho snake bitch into their home and sit with me over dinner."

Anko recalled the first time she sat with the Uzumaki's and Yamanaka's. "I swear Inoichi expected to see me summon snakes and skin him alive that first time."

Iruka smiled. "Your reputation as it was did proceed you Anko." He said softly. She looked up at him and he gave her a light smile. "You are rather intimidating the first time someone meets you. Even third and fourth introductions you are…." He shrugged leaving it unsaid and looked at Anko for understanding.

She nodded and she was the first admit if only to herself that she did that to protect herself from becoming harmed.

"You know, Naruto and Ino both swore that if they ever get the chance, they plan on killing Orochimaru and making me an offering of his head."

Iruka blinked. "They aren't ready…"

Anko laughed as she snuggled into him once more. "Let me tell you something Iruka. Those two together could put the Hokage to shame."

He looked at her like she was as insane as she pretended to be, but wrapped his arm around her, his mind going a million miles.

XX

It was nearly the day of the Chunin exam and Ino had agreed to meet with Sakura. Her friend seemed to be at a loss on what to do.

"Kakashi sensei told us the other day about the upcoming Chunin exams." She said as they waited for their lunches. Sakura was playing with her glass of water, her fingers tracing patterns on the cold outside.

"What? He should have told you at the beginning of the week!" Ino said and sighed. "Looks like he's reverting."

"Oh, he's been on time for training and he's really been working with us all." Sakura said.

"Yeah, how is your new teammate working out?" Ino asked.

Sakura blushed at this and Ino smiled. "Haku is a good guy. Don't treat him like the Uchiha."

Sakura blinked.

"Haku is a friend of Naruto's. Please don't scare him away." Ino said and looked at her friend. "I know you still have a crush on my honey of a husband, but I think Haku would be very good for you."

Sakura was quiet while she thought about what her friend had just said. "So, you are not sure about the Chunin exams?" Ino prompted back to the earlier topic.

Sakura nodded. "While we are better than we were with…The Uchiha, I don't think physically we're ready. Out of all of us Haku-kun could do it." Sakura looked aside. "How did you and Naruto decide to take it?"

Ino blinked and realized her friend didn't know that the Uzumaki's were given field promotions. Ino as this was her day off was dressed as a civilian so she wasn't wearing her Chunin vest.

"Um, we didn't." Ino said and knew she could lie and keep it as a surprise until the exam, or tell her best female friend besides her mom and Anko. "Naruto and I were given field promotions to Chunin."

"You can do that?" Sakura asked. "Kakashi sensei made it sound like the exam was the only way too…Oh, I'm going to punch him." Sakura growled.

Ino shook her head at Kakashi's antics.

"So…spill." Sakura said once her rant was finished.

"Nothing to it really. You know we do only C-rank and above missions. Apparently we reached a certain level and the Hokage promoted us since we have nearly perfect record of missions completed and out behavior has been upstanding and both Naruto and I showed that we were ready for the position and responsibility." Ino said flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

Sakura sighed. "What should I do?" Sakura asked her friend. "I don't think I'm ready, but…"

"Talk with your teammates Sakura. You can only enter as a full team." Ino said seriously. "Don't enter because of pressure. The exam will rip you apart." Ino said thinking of what Anko had told them of her plan to weed out the "Undesirables" but not telling Sakura what awaited her. _I have my duty after all._ Ino thought with a bit of regret. She truthfully wouldn't miss the exam, it had been terrifying in the second part of the exam, and she was amazed that her past self had managed to get through the exam.

_And it wasn't due to skill either it was sheer dumb luck._ Ino thought. Mentally shaking herself she spent the lunch talking with Sakura and telling her that her mom was pregnant and her dad's reaction.

Sakura eating a salad had watched as Ino polished off a steak along with a mound of fries. "So," Sakura said with a slight blush, "When are you and Naruto going to have a kid?"

Ino sighed and looked away. She missed her little Saru and kept telling herself she didn't kill the Uchiha yet.

"We've decided to wait." She told Sakura. _Truthfully we want to wait until it's the time when we had our precious little boy so we could have him again._ Ino thought with a hint of sadness as well as some worry which she managed not to show on her face.

XX

Naruto shook his head at the pile of kids that were panting and surprisingly cursing him. "Now, now. Konohamaru I know for a fact your grandfather would never approve of such language from you. And Hanabi, I'm shocked! Shocked I tell you. I didn't think any of the Hyuga knew of those positions and what that entails."

Both blushed at the reprimand.

Naruto looked at Moegi who glared at him. "And Moe, nice job."

Which got a blush from her and scowls from the other two. "I told you all that you'd despise me when this was done, but I also promised that by the time you graduate from the academy you will be fully trained and functioning ninja." Naruto clasped his hands behind his back as he waited for the trio to right themselves and then he spoke again.

"Individually Hanabi you are the best fighter, Konohamaru has the most stamina and Moegi's the best planner. As you three just experienced separately you can't take on a Chunin. Now, try it together. I'll give you five minutes to come up with a plan and use it."

Naruto walked over to a tree and leaned against it while pulling out a book. _Heh, Kakashi used to drive me up the wall with this tactic, but it is effective._ Naruto thought as he read the book.

He looked up and saw his three students scatter and sighed. _Looks like they weren't listening._ He thought sadly as Konohamaru soon came right at him.

Naruto easily dodged his attacks while reading his book.

Naruto sighed. "I guess I need to teach you shinobi fighting lesson number one." He said while avoiding Konohamaru's attacks. "Taijutsu." He said.

Konohamaru was getting frustrated and mad. "I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Naruto sighed and ducked under a spinning kick from the smaller boy while keeping his eyes on the book. Konohamaru landed and raced towards Naruto and the blond mentally sighed at how alike he and his former younger self and Konohamaru were. _I wonder if this is Ojii's influence or mine._ Naruto thought as he vanished from the wild haymaker and appeared behind Konohamaru with his book closed and his hands together.

_Hehe, this will piss him off even more like it did me._ Naruto thought. "Hey Ko, a shinobi isn't supposed to be caught from behind." Naruto said as he heard Moegi and Hanabi yell for the boy to run.

"KONOHAMARU-KUN RUN!" Two voices called out. _This is far too freaky._ Naruto thought.

"Huh?" Konohamaru said even as he turned his head, Naruto was in motion.

"Hidden Leaf Taijutsu Supreme Technique: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

Naruto said and Konohamaru screamed as the finger jab connected with his ass and sent him airborne.

Naruto if he'd been his younger self would be laughing himself sick as Konohamaru rocketed into the air. However the more mature (mentally at least) Naruto saw his trajectory and vanished with a shunshin and appeared, catching the boy before he hit the ground.

"Didn't get the distance." he said as an explanation setting the boy down and turned in time to avoid the juken strikes from Hanabi.

"Ha, ha, ha." He said. "Nice try Hanabi-chan, but perhaps we should move on to lesson two." He vanished and Moegi who had been sneaking around the edge of the battle found herself in a Genjutsu.

"Genjutsu. Sorry Moe-chan." He said and watched as she fell to the ground sobbing under the "Kitsune Illusion: Hell" and that was what it was, it showed the person what would happen if they were sent to hell. Naruto felt bad, but they needed to know what they were facing, he refused to lose any of them.

_Not this time._ He silently vowed.

He reappeared behind Hanabi who was tending to Konohamaru. "Now then, lesson number three."

Hanabi spun and went on an attack and Naruto was impressed. For her age she could probably give Neji a run in pure hand to hand.

"Ninjutsu." Naruto said and his hands flipped through a series of seals and the proud Hyuga was blasted across the field by a wind jutsu Naruto developed in his past life.

Naruto was about to say something when he turned to see his father in-law standing at the edge of the field.

"All right you three, that's enough for today. Think about what happened here and we'll try again tomorrow. Remember three Genin together are better than a Chunin." He waved at them and went to speak with Inoichi.

Konohamaru swore he would get even with Naruto for that ass poke.

Moegi was shaking like a leaf while Hanabi was growling about getting revenge for mistreating a Hyuga.

XX

Chapter 6

**Yamanaka Residence**

Naruto stepped out onto the porch and stretched with a jaw-cracking yawn. _Today is the day of the Chunin exam._ He thought and stopped. He hid his smirk as he felt three familiar chakra signatures and pretended to be occupied with waking up.

So when the attack came and he side stepped he was actually shocked when his father in-law was walking out the door with a cup of coffee and let out a girlish scream at getting pelted by paint and stink bombs.

"Ah, man. Konohamaru, did you use that skunk stink I gave you?" Naruto asked as he got a whiff and Inoichi was standing there dripping neon pink paint.

Three academy students looked shocked and then fled in terror as Inoichi gave chase. Naruto chuckled.

"That was mean love?" Ino said softly leaning against the doorframe wearing her robe.

"I really didn't hear him there. I figured they would hit the door." Naruto said.

Ino and Naruto stood there watching as the three academy students tried very hard to evade the irate Inoichi. "It'll be good practice for him."

Both turned to see Izumi leaning against the window frame. She smiled. "He was lucky with Ino, she while a tomboy at times preferred to be girlish in avoiding roughhousing."

"You think it's be a boy?" Naruto asked.

"Mother's intuition." Izumi said in answer.

They watched the trio of kids run Inoichi into the ground. Naruto watched and thought about the talk he had with his father in-law last night.

**Flashback**

"Naruto, I need to speak with you, are you finished here?" Inoichi said looking at the students on the ground.

Naruto paused and then nodded. "You want to talk here or…"

"Come with me…I think I'll need a drink for this."

The pair walked in silence and soon found them at the bar Inoichi visited with Shikaku and Choza. Naruto sat in silence and allowed Inoichi to gather his thoughts.

"I never thought we'd have another child after Ino." Inoichi began, a wry smile on his lips as he looked at his sake cup.

"We'd basically given up by the time Ino was five. Not that we didn't…" Inoichi seemed to blush at talking about this with Naruto, but the younger blond allowed the older to gather his thoughts, praying that his father in-law wouldn't speak the thoughts on what he and Izumi did. _I really don't need the details._ The younger blond thought.

"As you know the life of a ninja is filled with danger, even in Konoha safety is never guaranteed." Inoichi said after a bit and a sip of his sake.

Naruto nodded at this. He knew more than anyone the dangers inside Konoha's walls.

Inoichi sighed. "While I don't take many missions outside the village, there are times when I must go out…"

Inoichi sighed. "Naruto, I…I need you to do something for me." Inoichi said in a very low voice. "I need you to look after Izumi and the baby if anything happens to me. Not that I plan on it, but…"

"I promise sir." Naruto said. "If anything happens to you, Izumi and your child will be taken care of…" he paused and finished. "I give you my solemn vow, a promise of a lifetime."

Father and son in-law shared a look. It was another brick in their foundation.

**End Flashback**

Naruto made a second vow, Inoichi would come to no harm, already he had him followed.

A hard elbow to his ribs had him looking at his wife. "What?"

She gestured to the yard. "Go help daddy into the house." Ino said.

Naruto had told her of the talk, and she had agreed with Naruto's plans.

Nodding he walked out and pulled his father in-law to his feet and put the older man's arm over his shoulder.

"Reminds me of last night Inoichi-san." He said teasingly, "At least this time you're sober."

"Shut up brat." Inoichi said winded from the chase of the three kids who were across the street and hiding safely behind a vendor's cart and looking on.

"Can't keep up with three academy students. Looks like you need to get back to training."

"Yeah daddy." Ino said watching her husband help her father into the house. She looked across the street and winked, Konohamaru, Moegi and Hanabi gave her grins and then slapped hands with one another.

Inoichi groaned while Izumi looked on. She was well aware of her daughter and son in-law's plan to get Inoichi into shape and by using the three students they proved their point.

Naruto grinned as phase one was underway.

XX

**Academy**

Naruto looked down through the genjutsu as there so were many were stopped by the simple trap on the second floor.

"And this time there is no Uchiha to blow it." Ino said from next to him.

Naruto had told her of the time Sasuke had blown it and thus managed to get many more teams into the exam that just weren't very deserving.

"Maybe this will save some of them from a painful death in the second exam." Naruto said seeing the Rain team still there as well as the Sound team.

He spotted Lee playing along with the Chunin and shook his head at the eternal Chunin in Izumo and Kotetsu and the fun they were having.

"Look, there's Sakura." Ino said.

Naruto saw that she was with Haku and Shikamaru and noted she looked a lot more relaxed with this new team. "So she did decide to try." He said.

"She's been doing a lot better." Ino said and told him of her talk with the pink haired girl.

"Haku…huh." He looked on for a moment and smiled. "It actually looks like a good pairing." He looked once more at Team 9 and sighed, but Lee while a friend had never been right for Sakura and Naruto thought she settled for him as a consolation prize.

As if reading his thoughts, Ino touched his arm. "Come on, we need to meet with Ibiki and it would do well for the others not to see us." She said noticing as Team 7 made their way up the stairs avoiding contact with the others and keeping the trap active.

Naruto nodded once more, the changes he and Ino made already evident. _I wonder if the snake bastard will be here._ He vowed to make sure that Orochimaru was taken out as quickly as possible.

_Accidents have been known to happen._ He thought as they shunshined away before Team 7 made it up to the third floor.

XX

"About time you two brats showed up." Ibiki practically snarled as he was getting ready for the entrance.

"Just watching Izumo and Kotetsu thinning the Genin out." Naruto said nodding at several other Chunin.

Ibiki grunted as he studied his youngest testers. _Anko swears by them, and she never talks about anyone other than Kurenai. Since she became a sensei she's over the moon about these two, and for them to make Chunin before the exam is something._ Ibiki thought as he explained that the Chunin were already amidst the testers and to be left alone as they would already have the answers and the purpose of the exam.

Naruto and Ino exchanged looks and smiled, both thinking that it was different to be on this side of the exam this time.

_I've got my eyes on you two._ Ibiki thought as he watched them mingle with the other examiners as they planned on what to do.

"Its time." Ibiki said after ten more minutes allowing the gathered Chunin to plan on how they were dividing up the room. He noted that the Uzumaki's asked for the back of the room.

_I really will be keeping an eye on you._ Ibiki thought as they performed a mass shunshin.

"Alright you brats!" he said appearing in the room. The Chunin arrayed behind him glared at the students, but it was the killing intent from Naruto and Ino that got the attention and had a Genin, Akado piss himself and faint.

Ibiki would have sworn that his newest examiners were directing their killing intent. _But that's not possible. They aren't old enough to have mastered that yet._ He thought as a couple other Genin went down and were failed right there. _Anko, what the hell have you been teaching them?_ He thought and decided to speak with her and the Hokage after the exam.

Kabuto scowled as he was forced from the room with his two useless teammates after Akado's fainting and display of wetting himself.

XX

Ino and Naruto stood at the back of the room with their clipboards. They smiled secretly at one another at their effect on the gathered Genin.

Naruto was pleased with removing Kabuto and his team. He had a Kage Bunshin watching them and sent another to the Hokage about the loyalty of the spy and his team.

His blue eyes moved around the room and smiled as he watched his friends and former classmates working on the test. His eyes found the Grass team and he was nudged by Ino.

Looking at her clipboard he nodded.

"Fifty-seven." She called out and both Uzumaki's watched as the Grass nin's head jerked up.

"You and your team are out." Naruto said.

He saw the look of disbelief on the nin's eyes, then the narrowing of the gaze.

"Why?"

Naruto strode forward, his gaze locked on the eyes shielded by the whicker hat the pseudo-woman wore.

"Because you're a missing nin." Naruto said and launched a kunai at the grass nin.

The widening of the eyes would have been comical, but all hell broke loose the moment Naruto said those words and launched the kunai.

XX

Chapter 7

**Chunin Exam, Room 301**

Shock was the biggest emotion in the room as the hurled kunai covered the distance in the blink of an eye.

The Grass nin used a replacement jutsu and the kunai stops inches from Kiba's face as Ibiki appeared and grabbed it out of the air.

The Grass nin that Naruto attacked was glaring at said blond while the teammates of the grass nin looked surprised.

"Since when can Yono use a replacement jutsu?" one of them asked.

Said nin cursed. "Damn you."

Orochimaru knew that getting out of here was a priority as there were just too many people for him to fight, despite his being a Sannin.

"Oto to me!" the female voice shouted and was gone.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes as the Otogakure team formed around the revealed Sannin. "Orochimaru, what in blazes are you doing here?"

Said Sannin laughed. "Just visiting." Orochimaru said as he and his team powered their way out the door before the gathered Chunin could interfere and the Jonin present could get further, they did manage to subdue the Grass team and seal the rest of the room off.

Ibiki rounded on Naruto and Ino. "Discussion…NOW!"

The husband and wife shared a look and nodded. They followed Ibiki out of the room, already alarms were being sounded and Ibiki doubted that they would catch Orochimaru.

XX

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ibiki snapped once they were in a room and security seals were raised.

"You know about me, right?" Naruto asked.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes.

"My sense of smell is nearly as good as a member of the Inuzuka clan. I caught the scent of serpents and since I know of only one other person besides my sensei that would have that smell, I made a decision."

"In a room full of Genin." Ibiki growled.

"I agree, I miscalculated a bit…" Naruto was saying.

"A BIT? Do you know the kind of damage you could have caused in that room if a pitched battle had taken place?"

"I am. But I was hoping I would have surprise. I thought there were seals on the room to prevent shunshin and replacements from being used."

Ibiki paused and blinked. "Sonova…" he called for Anbu and ordered them to check the seals around the room. He then sent another off to report to the Hokage and another off to see how the pursuit is going.

"We'll have to cancel the exam." Ibiki said. "With an S-rank criminal here it would be bad, especially with how open we are with all the foreign nin in the village."

Naruto and Ino shared a look. "What if we used this as a trap. I doubt that Orochimaru has finished whatever he was after. I mean, can you see him actually sitting in the exam without a damn good reason?"

Ino put a finger to her bottom lip. "The Uchiha." She said and Ibiki's head snapped around to look at her. "What was that girl?"

"No one knows about what happened to the Uchiha outside of Konoha. What if he inserted himself into the exam to get the Uchiha?"

Ibiki cursed and made the decision to put three squads of Anbu on the little bastards cell.

"We'll talk to the Hokage, but know this, your ass chewing has only been delayed."

"Sir, yes sir!" Both Uzumaki's said and followed him from the room to speak with the Hokage while he had the Chunin keep the Genin in the room and added several patrols around the academy.

XX

The Hokage had decreed that the exam would continue with Anbu on roving patrols. Sasuke's cell had been moved to beneath Anbu headquarters and several seals had been ordered to be placed upon him, one of which was a suicide seal should he leave Konoha's walls.

Ibiki restarted the exam and the Uzumaki's were now kept close to him as they watched several more teams being eliminated.

Ino sighed in relief as Sakura and her teammates passed. Naruto leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear. _"Haku is a better fit with Sakura and Shikamaru._"

Ino nodded and listened as Ibiki gave his speech to the people who had survived the tenth question.

_It is funnier to watch from this side of it, and more teams quit this time around without Naruto there to challenge Ibiki._ Ino noted. She thought her friends would give up, but after they exchanged looks their resolve hardened.

Naruto was looking at the Suna team, more importantly the red headed Gaara. Ino saw her husband and knew that he wanted to approach his friend. Everything came to a stop when the window exploded.

Both Ino and Naruto exchanged looks as the banner unfurled and revealed Anko.

"You're early." Ibiki growled only to have Anko give him one of her big grins.

"All right you little shits'. You're ass's are mine. Get your butts to Training Ground 44."

She ignored the protests of those that said they didn't know where that was. "Then follow those who do." Naruto said.

Anko turned and grinned at her student before looking at the group of Genin. "Do you need a special invitation? Move your ass's! You have fifteen minutes to get there or I'll personally kick your ass's out of the exam."

The room cleared leaving the Uzumaki's with Anko and Ibiki who dismissed the gathered Chunin and Jonin to help set up the next exam.

Once the door was closed Anko's grin dropped and she looked at her students, whacking Naruto atop the head.

"AH! ANKO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" the blond yelled cradling his abused skull.

"What do you think dumb ass?" Anko snarled. "Going after Orochimaru, what the hell were you thinking?"

Naruto dodged another head bop and glared at her. "I was thinking of getting that bastard and avenging you!"

This stopped Anko who got a strange look in her eyes.

Ibiki coughed. "Don't forget kid you owe me a full report."

Naruto waved him off and looked at his sensei and friend. "Don't we have an exam to run sensei?"

Anko shook herself. "Get a move on brats, and don't think you getting me all mushy will save you from a lecture later."

Ibiki watched the two Chunin go and looked at Anko. "Kid damn near had the drop on Orochimaru." He told her. "If someone hadn't messed with the seals on the room he would have."

Anko looked around the room for a moment. "There's another traitor here then. I'll have the brats sniff 'em out during the exam. The bastard wouldn't have left that easily."

Ibiki nodded. "I'll be increasing patrols and guards around the village."

Anko looked at her boss. "So, what do you think of my brats?"

Ibiki snorted. "I think that the boy acts like you and the girl will follow him to the gates of hell and break them down if they had to."

Anko's grin didn't reassure him at all.

XX

Once they were out of sight of Anko and Ibiki, Naruto created several Kage Bunshin's. "You and you keep an eye on the Uchiha. If Kabuto or Orochimaru show up one of you dispel and let me know. The other one try and delay them until I get there."

"Yes boss!" the clones said and ran off.

Ino looked at the last two clones. "You two enter the forest and keep an eye on Konoha's Genin teams. Same rules as the last pair."

"Sure thing hime!" they chorused and rushed off.

Ino put her arms around Naruto. "We need to be careful love." She said. "I changed too much with what I did to the bastard."

"It will be okay Ino-hime. And your dad will be in shape by the time the invasion happens with what I have Konohamaru and the others doing."

Ino smiled as she remembered Naruto's orders to his students. They were to attack Inoichi whenever he seemed to slow down, especially if he stopped to drink at the bar with his friends.

"Come on, Anko should be at training ground 44 by now." Naruto said and they rushed across the rooftops, Ino smiling at what they were going to do during this exam.

XX

**Training Ground 44 – The Forest of Death**

The pair landed behind Anko as she was terrorizing the gathered Genin. Ino leaned in close to Naruto. _"There are less teams than last time."_ She whispered to her husband.

"_That's a good thing."_ Naruto whispered back.

They saw Team 7, Team 8 and Team 9 had passed. Naruto spotted the Suna team, the Rain team and his eyes narrowed as he saw Kabuto.

"We're going to have to deal with a certain weasel." He said in a low voice as Anko had a pair of Jonin pass out the forms that waived Konoha's responsibility for the death of any one during this part of the exam.

"Yes dear." Ino said. Her eyes went from Team 7 to Kabuto's team. She narrowed her eyes as she saw one of Kabuto's teammates looking at Naruto. She could feel the killing intent from here.

_Snake in new skin._ She thought. _We will be hunting you Orochimaru. The question is when did you switch?_

Naruto felt it and saw his wife's attention and knew as well what he would have to do in the forest. _I just hope its easier this time._ He thought as Anko worked on scaring the hell out of the Genin before ordering them to their gates.

_Now all we have to do is wait._

XX

Chapter 8

**Forest of Death**

Naruto watched the Genin rush about and had to laugh, it was definitely better from this angle than being on the ground starving and being abused.

A rustle caught his attention and he turned to see Ino and Anko landing next to him.

"Any sign of Kabuto and Orochimaru?" he asked.

Ino shook her head. Once the Genin had been released the Uzumaki's had pulled Anko aside and told her what they noticed. That had led to the hunt.

"The Anbu watching the gate said they rushed into the underbrush as soon as the whistle blew." Anko said. Naruto had not been happy when he was told Kabuto's team had been let back in after he had them removed. _The old man had better explain it to me later because this is not my idea of fun._ The blond thought.

"He's masking them." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Which team; will he go after is the question." Ino said. "With the Uchiha out of his reach and not in the exam, who would make a tempting secondary target?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought and they snapped open and he spoke the same time as his wife and Anko. "Hyuga!" from Anko, while the Uzumaki's had a look of fear on theirs as they said "Hinata!"

Naruto was about to leap when Ino grabbed his arm. "Or it could be Neji."

Naruto swore. Neji was still a dick at this point in time and his ego would get in the way.

"We'll need to split up." He finally said.

Anko nodded. "Right, we can do more damage that way." She said with a grin. I'll go for the boy, you two try and get to the girl and get her out of the line of fire."

Ino and Naruto went towards the east while Anko was heading for the south- eastern part of the forest. All three prayed that they were in time, while also hoping that they were wrong.

XX

**With the Uzumaki's**

Ino and Naruto found Team 8 rather easily as they weren't diverting from the path too much from their gate's direction. Naruto noticed Shino was manipulating the insects of the forest while Kiba and Hinata crept along, Akamaru would give his owner short barks or whines.

"What should we do?" Ino asked in a low voice as they watched Team 8.

Naruto bit his lip then clicked his com-link. "Jester and Flower to Psycho."

Ino's eyes widened. She'd never thought Naruto would play by the rules. But she thought about it, this was their friend's lives at stake.

"_**It's Viper you brat!"**_ Came Anko's annoyed voice. _**"And I've got a problem. Gai's brats have split up."**_

Ino and Naruto shared a look.

"We've found Team 8, should we hold or get them out?" Naruto asked.

"_**Pull 'em. If we have too we'll give them an automatic bye into the next round."**_

Naruto nodded. "Copy that Viper. Good luck on your hunt. We'll deliver the package and meet you at the coordinates alternate coordinates in twenty-five."

Their only answer was a click.

"Let's do this."

The Uzumaki's vanished with a shunshin and reappeared in front of Team 8.

Kiba leapt back with Akamaru giving a whimper. Hinata gave a gasp and Shino's only reaction was to raise an eyebrow.

"Hinata Hyuga." Naruto said with authority. "Due to the infiltration of a missing nin in this exam, we are to escort you and your team to safety."

"What? No way!" Kiba said making a slashing motion with his arm.

"Kiba, this is no time to try and play an alpha." Naruto said looking at the other boy. "S-Class missing nin the Snake Sannin Orochimaru is in the Forest of Death, and we believe that since he can't get to the Uchiha he will go for an alternate target and that means the Byakugan."

Hinata covered her mouth. "What about Neji-nee-san?"

"He's being retrieved as we speak. We need to move now."

"Bullshit!" Kiba growled. "You're just trying to mess with our chances in the exam!"

"That's enough Genin!" Ino snarled. "We need to get Hinata to safety. Put your fucking ego to rest." Ino remembered why she didn't like Kiba. He thought more about himself and his dick than anything else until he was older and had the shit beat out of him several times by his sister and Hinata.

"Come on." Naruto said and took Hinata's arm. "Ino, you get Shino while I take Hinata and Kiba."

A bark and Naruto nodded. "Sorry. And Akamaru as well."

Ino nodded. She extended her arm. "We're going to do a mass shunshin." She explained to Shino.

Ino watched as Naruto extended an arm for Hinata and the girl was blushing and stammering like mad, Ino prayed she didn't pass out until they were safe. Naruto meanwhile wasn't as nice with Kiba as he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

They vanished with a leaf shunshin.

In the shadows a serpent slithered along a branch and ate a large caterpillar.

XX

**With Anko…**

She found the spot where the kids had split up, but wasn't sure who went where as they'd all taken to the trees.

She was happy to hear Naruto and Ino report that they'd gotten Hinata to safety of the tower with Anbu watching over her and her teammates.

She had a couple of minutes left and she leapt to the trees herself, planning on meeting her team and then searching the forest together for the other Hyuga.

She discounted one of the tracks as the girl as the marks were lighter.

_So it's down to the Hyuga and the mini-Gai._ Anko thought and shook her head. She hated multiple choices and just knew she'd pick the wrong one.

Anko followed on for a bit and came upon a clearing where Kakashi's new team was fighting with Oto nin. She found the Gai-clone with them and saw all three were doing well.

Making a choice she dropped to the forest floor.

"HOLD!" Anko commanded and the battle stopped, luckily for the Oto team as Haku had reappeared behind the team leader with a kunai made of ice poised to strike a killing blow.

Lee had the other male down while Shikamaru trapped the girl and Sakura had been inches from connecting with her fist.

"What the hell?"  
"Stow it pinky. There's an emergency with an S-Class nin in the exam." Anko noted the looks in the eyes of the Oto team.

"You were the shits from the first exam. You aren't supposed to be here either."

Dosu tried to run, but Haku hit him with a pinpoint senbon strike and he went down. The other male tried to move and Lee knocked him out with a hard bop to the head.

Anko looked at the girl who was trapped in the Nara's shadow bind.

"Can you hold onto her?" Anko asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah." Shikamaru said with a sigh, his muttered "Troublesome" was ignored.

"As I was saying, there's an infiltration in the exam, you are to make your way to the tower."

"But we don't have a scroll." Sakura said.

Anko shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just make it to the tower." She looked at the Gai-clone.

"Kid, we need to find your teammates."

Lee frowned. "Its important and I don't feel like explaining." Anko said as he looked like he was going to say something annoying like his idol.

Anko looked at the three Oto nin. "Tie them up and leave 'em here. Tell the Anbu in the tower where you left them."

She leapt to the tree and looked to see them standing there.

"Waiting for a special invitation? MOVE YOUR ASSES!"

Team 7 did as ordered while Lee leapt to follow Anko.

"Which way kid?" she asked.

Lee gestured and Anko mentally cursed as that was the second choice. _Knew I should have taken the second choice._ She leapt in the direction, not bothering to wait for the mini-Gai who followed after her by several paces.

XX

Naruto pulled his pocket watch and checked it again. "She's late."

Ino was leaning against a branch. Once they dropped off Team 8 they had rushed into the forest before her or Naruto decided to reeducate Kiba as the idiot was shooting his mouth off.

Ino looked at Naruto. "You think she found him?"

"Neji or the snake?" he asked.

"Either…both." Ino said.

Naruto nodded. "I think she has or is close to it. Anko will encounter him, but we're not letting him mess with her."

Naruto leapt to the trees. "Hey!" Ino called. "And how are we supposed to find them in this?"

Naruto looked at his wife. "Think about it. We'll find Neji and the snake, because we found Team 8 were we knew we'd find them."  
Ino nodded as she had recalled about where Team 8 was in the forest from her last time when her team had snuck around in the brush avoiding combat with everyone.

"So…where?" she asked leaping after her husband.

"Follow me, everything will be alright." Naruto said with confidence.

Ino shook her head. "I knew allowing you into the music store would be bad. Now you're using song lyrics in quotes."

Naruto grinned. "I could always talk about myself in third person and make broad sweeping gestures and raise my eyebrow."

Ino's growl told him what she thought of that. "Keep it up love and you'll be sharing the garden with daddy."

Naruto's laugh filled the forest. He knew it was an empty threat because his wife hated to sleep without him.

XX

Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan.

"You might as well come out. Hiding from me is useless." He called out.

A cold chuckle from above and a pale figure stepped out. "See Kabuto. While the Byakugan is my second choice, it still is an exquisite bloodline."

Neji looked at the two men that stepped onto the branch. He leapt up stood across from them. _They were kicked out in the first exam._ Neji thought.

"You are a fool then." Neji reached up and ripped his hitai-ate off. "I'm a branch family member." On Neji's forehead was the Caged Bird Seal.

He frowned as Orochimaru laughed. "You think that little seal will stop me? Didn't the elders on your Hyuga council ever tell you slaves that it was I the _Loyal _Snake Sannin Orochimaru who made that seal back in my own days as a ninja of this pathetic village." The Sannin taunted, making the word loyal sound like a curse.

"So you see Hyuga, branch or main family you are all toys to me." Orochimaru looked to the young silver haired man with him. "Kabuto…fetch."


	3. Chapter 9 - Chapter 12

**Double the Pleasure Double the Blond**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, he belongs to Kishimoto.

This is a continuation of Blonds-verse, Blonds Have More Fun.

Chapter 9

**Forest of Death**

Neji dodged Kabuto's strike and landed three hits along the glasses wearing teens arm before he spun away.

Kabuto held his useless arm against his body and above Orochimaru laughed and clapped his hands.

"You see what I mean Kabuto?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "Yes Lord Orochimaru. While not great as the Sharingan, the potential is there."

Orochimaru sneered. _If you only knew what I learned Kabuto, the Sharingan is a mutation of the Byakugan. Once I have the Byakugan I can make some experiments. And should they prove fruitful I will capture many more of the Hyuga._

Below Neji went on the attack and Kabuto was on the defensive, keeping away from the dangerous blows of the Hyuga.

_This Genin is more skilled than originally reported._ Kabuto thought and he lashed out and connected with the arm and Neji backed off.

"I bet you're wondering what I did, aren't you?" Kabuto said as he ran a green glowing hand over his useless arms and grit his teeth as he released the three points that Neji had struck and feeling returned to his arm making it feel like it had been stabbed by a hundred senbon needles.

"I am a medic after all, so what you can do to chakra points, I can do to your nerves and muscles. I just severed the tendon in your arm." Kabuto said as he took up a stance.

"Kabuto."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" the traitor asked not taking his eyes off the Hyuga.

"You can destroy the body, I just want his head." Orochimaru said from where he was leaning.

"As you command." Kabuto said.

Neji for the first time in his career as a Genin was on the defensive, he knew he couldn't block the green glowing hands.

_I must retreat._ Neji thought and tried to leap away only to find a massive snake in his path.

It opened its mouth and Neji managed to adjust his leap and hit the tree and leapt back.

His trajectory carried him right into the strike from Kabuto who smirked as Neji hit the ground hard his spine was severed.

Kabuto knelt by Neji who was glaring at him. "Such a fierce look." He performed a series of seals and Neji soon died as his head was removed from his body. Kabuto placed it in a jar with numerous seals, then sealed the jar in a scroll.

"Here you are Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto handed the sannin the scroll once he'd come down.

"Well done. We should…" Orochimaru said and looked up feeling a familiar chakra signature.

"Anko." He said and barely leapt aside as his former apprentice hit the ground, she did connect a back kick that sent Kabuto skidding away, the kunai barrage surely would have killed Orochimaru had he not moved.

"Is this how you greet your former master?" the Snake Sannin asked mockingly.

Anko snarled and lashed out with another barrage of kunai. Orochimaru dodged and lashed out with his tongue that stretched over twenty feet.

Anko managed to grab it and wrapped it around her arm. She used the Shadow Snake Hand jutsu and the snakes wrapped around the tongue as well, sinking their teeth in for purchase.

Kabuto seeing his master in danger raced towards Anko's unprotected back, his hand blazing with green energy as he was going to end her life with one blow.

He missed the incoming green missile that was powered by righteous fury of Neji's former teammate, Rock Lee.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The foot connected solidly with Kabuto's face and sent him flying into a tree, his glasses destroyed.

"Good shot kid." Anko bit out as she was playing tug of war with Orochimaru.

"Allow me to help you…" Lee began but Anko shook her head. "Keep his pet occupied. Help is on its way."

Anko was about to perform a suicide jutsu, but Orochimaru melted revealing a mud clone.

"Poor Anko, not able to fight your own battles? How weak you've become."

Anko snorted. "Coming from you, that's a compliment. And I've learned the value of friendship and teamwork." She looked up. "Right brats?"

"You think I'm going to fall for such an obvious tri…"

"RASENGAN!"

Orochimaru barely managed to dodge as there was a blond blur and the ground where he'd been standing had been destroyed leaving a large crater and a pissed off whisker marked blond.

"You killed Neji…" Naruto growled.

"ROSE WHIP!" Once more Orochimaru thanked the stars above for his ability to shed his skin as the attack had cleaved his body across the shoulder.

As he escaped another useless shell he saw another blond. "You bastard!" She said.

"The young chunin's from the first exam." He said recognizing the brat that attacked him.

"And today, we'll be your executioners, right sensei?" Naruto said.

Anko took up a position on Naruto's other side. "Damn right we will."

Orochimaru looked behind them expecting to see his summoned snake, but the bushy eyebrow, green spandex freak of a child had destroyed it and was kneeling by the body of his dead teammate.

"No getting away this time." Naruto said. "You don't have a room full of Genin to use as shields and your spy is unconscious."

"The Hokage let Kabuto's team back in so we could keep an eye on them better." Anko said. "I didn't think you'd fall for it." She mocked at her former sensei.

Ino stood with the rose whip she had created. It was a jutsu Naruto in their past life had helped her create. A blend of her love of flowers and the dangerous ways she could use them.

_He laughed like mad when I told him how I used some flowers as shuriken when I was little to shut Ami up._ Ino thought fondly.

Next to her, Naruto was a vortex of rage. By removing Sasuke they had opened the doorway for something different. _And the price was Neji's life._ He thought of the children that Neji and TenTen would never have now. Of the friendship that he and Neji had developed over the years now would never be.

"Now you pay." Naruto growled and made a one handed seal and with a blast of smoke surrounded the area with over a thousand shadow clones.

Orochimaru looked around. "Impressive." He cocked his head to the side. "You are the Kyuubi brat." He said taking in the boys' appearance. "I thought you were a failure."

Naruto snorted. "I kept well away from everyone. Only Ino-chan and the old man knew what I could really do until we were teamed with Anko-sensei." Naruto said giving in a part of a lie with a blend of the truth.

"After all you sick bastard, deception is a ninja's trade."

Orochimaru smiled at this. "You interest me. Enough that I think I'll give you a gift."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this. "Won't work. The Kyuubi will overpower your seal."

Orochimaru raised a brow at this. "Telling secrets out of class are we Anko?" the Snake Sannin said with a hint of disproval. "No matter. It's been refined greatly since I gave that failure her seal all those years ago."

Anko, Ino and Naruto tensed and Orochimaru summoned Manda.

"Kill the women." He ordered.

The boss summon didn't even negotiate as it attacked.

XX

Anko and the Uzumaki's leapt away, but this was what Orochimaru wanted. His neck elongated and his head sped towards its target.

Orochimaru however forgot about the clones and the barrage of shuriken forced him into the game of dodge the sharp pointy objects or become a pincushion.

"Naruto! Do something about the snake!" Ino ordered.

"Ino and I will help the clones keep after the bastard." Anko said and they leapt away.

Naruto bounced from tree to tree avoiding the lightening fast attacks by the boss summon.

"You got a grudge." Naruto growled at the snake missed and they seemed to climb higher.

"**I know all about you boy."** Manda snarled.

"If you do, why haven't you told…"

"**Because he has become worthless. I have a deal for you and your mate."**

Naruto leapt further away allowing his battle to climb high into the trees. "What kind of deal?"

XX

Chapter 10

**Yamanaka Household**

Izumi sighed as she poured herself a relaxing cup of tea. _I remember when I was pregnant with Ino, how the only thing that helped me at all was a cup of tea._

She knew that the kids were busy with helping the exam, Inoichi had been called in two hours ago. She sighed and brought up her cup to take a sip from when the handle cracked and the cup and tea fell to the floor.

_That can't be good._ Izumi thought as she went to get a towel and dustpan to clean up the mess.

XX

**Forest of Death**

"ROSE WHIP!"

Orochimaru was beginning to hate flowers' as the girl wasn't just using the rose whip, which he would have to discover how, but the blond menace was actually turning leaves into shuriken.

_If it isn't her, its Anko or those blasted clones!_ The Snake Sannin hissed in annoyance as they were keeping him on the move, not giving him time to go on the offensive. _And Manda used too much chakra when I summoned him! This is not acceptable!_

Orochimaru landed and was forced to block the attacks from the shadow clones, who were far above the skill level he had been told about.

_The Kyuubi brat is more skilled than believed. How is this possible? No one can pretend that well!_

A roundhouse kick sent him skidding back, but he managed to block it. _The power in this boy is unbelievable!_

Orochimaru leapt only to find Anko leaping at him from a tree branch at him and he saw the Shadow Snake Hand jutsu. He barely managed to replace himself with a mud clone.

Sadly it seemed like the blond girl was waiting and sent a hundred chakra enhanced leaves at him.

"ENOUGH!" Orochimaru swatted them aside and tore into the shadow clones that had followed the leaf shuriken in.

He spun after kicking the last one aside to see Anko standing twenty feet away. She was once more preparing a jutsu.

"Now, now. We can't have that." He made a seal and blinked at his former student's feral grin.

"That won't work bastard." Anko finished her jutsu and launched it, the whole time mentally thanking Naruto for taking care of her seal.

**Flashback**

"Anko, can I talk with you, its something important." Naruto asked her it was the day before the Chunin Exam.

Anko looked at Kurenai and nodded. "Catch you later Nai-chan." Anko followed her friend and teammate as he leapt to the roof. Once he was sure they wouldn't be overheard he stopped and sat on a ledge, his back to the street.

"So, what's the big talk about whiskers? You didn't get Ino pregnant did you?" Anko asked with a teasing grin.

"No!" Naruto said. _Sheesh, why does everyone expect me to get Ino pregnant?_ Shaking his head he looked at her. "I want to talk about your curse seal."

He saw Anko tense up. "What about it? And how do you know about it?" Anko demanded putting a hand to her seal.

Naruto sighed. "I've seen it on your neck, we've worked together and have been close enough for me not to have seen it." Naruto looked at his friend. "Listen, you know I've been learning about seals on my own, right?" Naruto asked and she nodded remembering seeing him with a seal masters book and she had to admit that some of the things she'd seen him do with seals was shocking.

"Well after I saw yours…."

"Naruto, shorten your explanation, I have a short attention span remember." Anko said and Naruto gave her a smile. "Fine. I can remove it…I think."

Anko blinked then blinked again. "You can WHAT?!"

**End Flashback**

Anko grinned as her Shadow Snake Hand drill jutsu sent Orochimaru flying backwards as he had been in shock when his cursed seal didn't work. _Take that chuff nut. Naruto removed the seal and gave me a wicked tattoo._ Anko could almost hear her former sensei's thoughts as to what was wrong.

"How? How did you block it? Even the best seals Jiraiya developed could only mute it." Orochimaru landed on the ground with a back flip and skidded several feet.

Another voice answered.

"I guess I'm just a better seal master than Pervy Sage."

Orochimaru turned and saw the real jinchuriki to the Kyuubi standing atop of a seven-tailed white fox.

"Impossible!" Orochimaru said. "How did you beat Manda?"

"He's not that bad." Naruto said. "Now say hello to my little friend." Naruto said.

The fox gave a snarl and Orochimaru felt the killing intent from it. "Now she isn't as tough as the Kyuubi, but she's in a real bad mood. Kyunai say hello to Orochimaru. He's playing the part of your snack."

The Sannin barely managed to avoid the lunging teeth. _Damn fox is faster than Manda!_ the Sannin thought.

_How is this brat so strong? He's a seal master that managed to overcome my curse seal, he's beaten Manda and now he's able to summon foxes!_ Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and realized that he needed to escape.

He managed to get to the clearing where Kabuto was laying, he knew he would need the medic's service in the future. _Talent such as his is hard to come by._ He thought as he grabbed Kabuto and performed a preset escape that he only needed one hand seal for.

As he and his assistant sank into the ground he smirked at the growl the whisker marked blond gave.

"We'll meet again Kyuubi child." He taunted.

"Bet on it." Naruto growled as Orochimaru vanished. His last words were left hanging in the air. "And tell Sarutobi sensei not to cancel the exam. I'd be most…upset."

He turned to see Ino. "You okay?" Ino nodded and looked towards Anko. "You okay sensei?"

She nodded and they followed her eyes to where they landed on Lee and the headless corpse of Neji Hyuga.

_Fucking Orochimaru._ All three thought of the Snake Sannin swearing next time he wouldn't get away.

XX

**Hokage's Office**

"The three of you took a big risk today." The Hokage said to Team 10 gathered before him.

"You were the one who allowed Kabuto's team back into the exam. Don't give us the fucking guilt trip." Naruto snapped.

Ibiki, who standing off to the side leaning against the wall quirked an eye at this.

"We didn't know he would go after the Hyuga until it was too late." Anko said shooting a look at Naruto to keep his mouth shut. "We sent word and got the Genin out of the forest." Anko said.

"And yet Neji Hyuga is dead." Ibiki said.

Anko shot him a look. "Team 9 separated and it took time to locate them."

"While you were fighting Orochimaru, did he say anything?" The Hokage asked.

The three shook their heads. "Between the three of us he was on the defensive until he made a rush at the end."

"He said to tell you not to cancel the exam." Ino said from her position next to her husband. She wanted to be held, but there was the report to deal with.

The Hokage sighed. "Very well." He looked at Hayate and Genma. "Announce the preliminaries to begin in five days. There are too many Genin thanks to this snafu."

Naruto grunted. "I say cancel it and scour the village for him and his spies. They were too informed of what was going on and they got around the security seals way to easily."

"We can't it would look bad to the other countries that have come for the exam as well as potential clients." Ibiki said before the Hokage could speak.

"Dismissed." The Hokage said after a moment. "Naruto, Ino remain behind."

They waited until the door was closed and the Hokage activated security seals around the room.

"Now, what happened?"

Naruto shared a look with his wife. "Orochimaru pulled a fast one. In our past future he went for the Uchiha."

"We never knew he helped with the creation of the caged bird seal." Naruto said. "It seems that he's got alternate plans. Even if Neji's Byakugan is destroyed by the seal, Orochimaru knows enough to bastardize one and use Neji's DNA to make fully grown clones."

The Hokage sighed. "What do you recommend? I mean really?"

The Uzumaki's shared a look. "Let us and Anko hunt for him. We know his ego won't let him leave. With the invasion coming up at the end of the third round in a month we need to stop him."

Ino looked at her husband. "What about liberating Suna?"

Naruto shook his head. "Orochimaru won't replace the Kazekage until sometime in a month. We can't attack until we know that he's made the change or Suna would have a real reason to break the treaty."

"Jiji, keep an eye on Gaara from Suna. He holds Shukaku." The Hokage winced.

"Any more surprises for me?" the Hokage asked. "You know at my age one too many shocks could give me a heart attack."

Ino smiled. "Mom's pregnant."

The Hokage shook his head at that news. "Go and rest up. Report back to the tower in five days to watch over the preliminaries."

The blonds nodded and left once the Hokage had unsealed the office. He looked at the photos of past Hokage's. "I thought this job was supposed to get easier."

XX

Chapter 11

**Ichiraku's Ramen Stand**

"Why so serious?"

Naruto looked up to see Ayame looking at him. "Lost a friend today, or a potential friend." He sighed as his mind kept replaying the death of Neji and how his memories kept showing him how over time Neji had become a true friend of his.

Naruto's mind when not showing Neji's past life would flip to the battle with Orochimaru. He ate the bowl of ramen slowly not even enjoying the flavor. He looked at his watch and bid Ayame and Teuchi farewell after one bowl. He leapt to the rooftops where he was joined by Ino who had gone home to check on her mother and father.

"What is this about?" she asked.

"Wait until we get to Anko's." Naruto said.

They made it in no time and after rapping on the door and being let in they dropped onto the couch.

"Alright brats, what's going on?" Anko said sitting across from them with her legs curled under her. Ino always found it funny seeing the usually mesh wearing Jonin sitting here wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants, this time they were a velvet blue and a large sleeper shirt with Garfield on it. Anko's hair was down and she was totally relaxed.

"As you know I spoke with Manda." Naruto began.

Anko nodded and Naruto continued, "He has made a deal. If you summon him, he won't be asking for sacrifices, he wants you to make his contract a family contract."

Anko blinked several times. "This smells like a trap."

Naruto shrugged and pulled out a scale he had hidden in a scroll. "He asked me to give you this as a show of faith."

Ino made a face. "So he broke off a scale?"

Anko however went very still. "That's not no ordinary scale. That's Manda's first scale." At the look the blonds gave her she knew she had to explain. "Manda's first skin is priceless, there is power in the very first skin, all summoned snakes keep their first skins hidden." Anko swallowed as she reached for it. "He's serious?"

Naruto nodded. "He's says their seers have told him that should he stay on his path it will lead not only to his death, but the extinction of his species."

Which was true. Manda knew that should Orochimaru continue on his way then the summoned snakes would be exterminated by the other summons.

**Flashback**  
"I want my species and kin to live!" Manda implored.

"Then you will need to change. No more sacrifices!" Naruto said as he leapt away from the lunge that carried them further away from Orochimaru and the others.

"Deal!" Manda said. "All I ask is that whomever you chose as my summoner, you give me a one time chakra boost."

Naruto looked at the snake. "That will empower you to be stronger than ever."

"I need the power to resist Orochimaru and it will be used to cement the new summoner's control."

"I want it to be Anko." Naruto said.

Manda's eyes widened. "Why?"

"She's loyal. Ask the rest of your snakes and you will see. She's never summoned you due to your connection with Orochimaru."

Manda seemed poised as if ready to strike. "I will agree as long as she finds a mate and passes on my scroll as a family summon. It is time for the Snake clan to have honor once more."

Naruto nodded. "I will tell her."

"And if she has no children, then you and your mate will take over guardianship of my clan until you can find someone worthy."

"You put a lot of faith in me." Naruto said.

Here the giant boss snake gave a hissing laugh. "I've watched you boy. I know you will follow through with all your promises."

Naruto nodded. "Then we have an accord."

**End Flashback**

Naruto explained the deal to Anko, Ino could tell her husband was leaving things out and would get him to explain it to her later.

"Children?!" Anko sat back in disbelief.

Here Ino chuckled. "Come on Anko, you'd make an awesome mother."

Anko gave her a dirty look. She looked at the scale on the coffee table between them.

"I need to be there the first time you summon Manda." Naruto then explained his part of the deal.

"I…I need to think about this." Anko said.

Naruto nodded. "We're going to pay our respects to Neji and the rest of the Hyuga clan."

"I know we barely new him…" he looked at Ino and she knew how much this loss was really affecting him.

"See you both tomorrow. Good luck with the Hyuga's."

The pair left Anko's apartment and once they were atop the Hokage monument Ino held Naruto as he broke down over the loss of his friend that will never be.

XX

**Yamanaka Residence**

Naruto lay on the bed with Ino snuggled against his side. The funeral had been the branch family, Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji's teammates and sensei and them. None of the elders showed up.

Naruto had seen Hinata and felt bad for her. _She was and always will be a tender heart._ He thought.

Now back home with his in-laws and his wife Naruto's mind kept focusing on the loss of someone who had been a friend.

_I knew we should have killed him before the exams._ Naruto was mentally yelling at himself. _Next time we won't make that mistake again._ Naruto was already making plans for the third exam. _Ino will kill me if I mess it up and die._

XX

The preliminaries went quickly, the Uzumaki's were hunting for Orochimaru and his servants in Konoha. Thus far the search had turned up nothing.

"I wish I had paid more attention in my last life." Ino muttered as they leapt across the buildings.

"We were children." Naruto said with a shrug.

His headset chirped.

"**Jester and Flower, this is Viper, anything in your sector?"** Anko's voice came to them.

Naruto pressed the transmit button. "Nothing here either. We'll need to report to the stadium as the third round is about to start." Naruto informed her.

"Sensei, what about the Uchiha, has anyone checked his cell?" Ino asked adding her own thoughts.

"**Aye, Ibiki added extra guards after I spoke with the Hokage. Are you certain the bastard will go after the other bastard? You did burn out his sharingan and destroyed his testicles."**

"Do you think that will stop Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"**I see you're point. Remember, you two are to meet me on the roof near the Hokage."**

"Copy." Ino and Naruto intoned. The month since the end of the preliminaries had been busy. "Do we even know who passed?" Ino asked her husband.

Naruto shook his head. "And we haven't had time to talk with Sakura or the others as by the time we're done with our duties its late at night."

Ino leapt again. "Tell me about it. With all our efforts I've been too tired to even have sex."

Naruto snorted. "Your dad's been happy with that."

Ino laughed. "We'll make up for it after the invasion."

Naruto shook his head knowing his wife meant well but he thought at times she went out of her way to make sure that her father, his father in-law wanted to skin him for all the naughty things that she would get him into.

_I mean, that time in the store was so not my fault._ Naruto mentally whined.

XX

**Chunin Finals, Stadium**

"Shika, Sakura, Haku, Rock Lee and Shino are in the finals." Ino whispered.

Naruto looked on to see that Gaara, Temari, Kankuro were also there.

"This is not good." Naruto said softly from their position above the Hokage and looking down.

Ino nudged Naruto as the Kazekage stepped into the box.

_Orochimaru._ Both blonds thought. They couldn't attack now, but their attention did take in where the members of the Kazekage's guard took up position.

"Naruto love…look at Lee." Ino whispered.

The Green Beast of Konoha was dressed in a black version of his usual outfit his gaze was something that Naruto thought he'd never see. It was rage. The loss of his friend and teammate had done something to Lee. Naruto scanned the crowd. "Where is TenTen?"

A thump and they turned to see Anko.

"You asking about Gai's other student?" she asked. The blonds nodded.

"She had her back broken in the preliminaries. The Suna Kunoichi got carried away and the girl landed on the sand blonds closed fan which broke her back."

Naruto sighed. He saw Gaara looked even more insane than he remembered and he wondered who had come across the insane container to get his bloodlust this high.

"That Suna kid destroyed the Inuzuka in the preliminaries." Anko said seeing where Naruto was looking.

The whisker marked blonds shoulders tensed. _Damn it. Another friend…_

Ino entwined her fingers with Naruto's knowing that things were not going the way they wanted.

_First Neji, then TenTen and now Kiba. Was this because I stopped the Uchiha?_ she thought, her mind spinning a million miles an hour and if their next interference would cause even more damage.

XX

Chapter 12

**Chunin Finals, Stadium**

Naruto's foot tapped out a military beat as he waited. Anko had gone and gotten the reports on the preliminaries. He was glad to hear Kiba was alive, but it would take months of surgeries. TenTen was a question mark, her back was broken and none of the doctors here had the skill, so once more it came down to getting Tsunade back.

_If Baa-chan was here the percentages would be better._ Naruto thought and vowed to drag her back here after the invasion.

_Neji is dead, that can't be fixed but if there is anything that can be done for the others._ He thought and nearly jumped out of his skin when Ino put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." She said. "They are about to begin." She said and both blonds tensed as they saw who was up first.

_Shikamaru and Kankuro. Man one thing changes and the ripples are endless. _ Naruto thought and spared a look at his wife who was nibbling her bottom lip in worry.

Kankuro fought this time and Shikamaru gave it his all, in the end he won using the chakra strings from the puppets to Kankuro to gain control and make the puppet user attack himself with his own weapons. Shikamaru took the win with a sigh and returned the sidelines, exhausted.

The next fight came up and Naruto watched as Shino fought Sakura the pink haired girl tried to fight, but she lacked the tools and had no defense to the kikai bugs that swarmed her and she was left shivering on the arena floor as they drained her chakra. Shino was awarded the win and he called the swarm back and Sakura shuddered seeing them go under his coat.

"Sakura did better than I thought she would." Ino said.

Naruto grunted. "I'm surprised she made it to the finals this time."

Ino leaned in. "That's because I wasn't there to mess with her head and she's gotten better training since Wave."

The next fight had them nervous as Rock Lee fought Temari.

"I don't like the look in Lee's eyes." Naruto said as they watched Temari's wind attacks chew up large sections of the arena while Lee was obviously unhampered by weights was moving out of the way with ease and then he was inside Temari's defenses and his blows rocked her body. From their position both Uzumaki's winced as Lee's fists seemed to impact on the other side of Temari's body like a piston he pummeled her. Then while she was suspended in the air by one of his fists, he moved and spun, the Leaf Whirlwind attack of his sent her flying across the arena where she impacted with the wall just below the Kage's box.

Everyone in the arena winced and as the smoke cleared and Temari's body slowly fell from the crater it made.

"WINNER: ROCK LEE!" Genma called out quickly as medics rushed in to help Temari.

From their position the Uzumaki's heard the Kazekage speak.

"Rather forceful wasn't he?" the Kazekage said and both blonds could practically hear the hiss coming from the man.

The arena was cleaned up for the final fight.

Both Uzumaki's turned to see Anko. She gave them several hand signs and they huddled together.

"What's up?"

"Anbu Squads 3 and 11 found the starts of an invasion. Looks like Suna and Oto are allied against us and are waiting to attack during this next fight. Be prepared to get to the old man. Ibiki has started moving our forces outside the walls to come behind them while other units are being prepared to allow them past the wall."

Naruto shook his head. "This is a mistake."

Anko shrugged. "Not our call. Now I need to let the Hokage know." She stepped off the roof and landed silently near the Hokage. She whispered in his ear and he nodded. "Very well. Take care of it." He said.

"Problems old friend?" the Kazekage purred.

"Some villagers are drunk and causing a scene. Nothing to worry about my _old_ friend." The Hokage said and the Kazekage nodded missing the stress on the word.

"Your youngest…Gaara." The Hokage began.

"He's a weapon." The Kazekage said with a cold tone. "Nothing more, nothing less. We all know you have one as well." The Kazekage's tone had Sarutobi looking at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sarutobi said his tone hardening.

"Don't be that way old friend. Konoha set the standards with making weapons out of the Jinchuriki. You have one, Suna has one, Mist, Iwa and other villages have one. Nothing to be ashamed about." The Kazekage said with a shrug.

_You just confirmed you are not the Kazekage. Orochimaru, what have you done?_ Sarutobi watched as Gaara appeared on the field in a swirl of sand.

_I pray that Konoha's Killing Frost can stop him._ The Hokage thought of Kakashi's newest student who had earned the name Killing Frost as Squad 7 was wiping out bandits.

An ice mirror appeared on the other side of the field and Haku stepped out calmly and gave a short bow to Genma and then towards the Hokage.

Naruto was watching with concern.

"Can we do anything?" Ino whispered to which Naruto shook his head. "We can only watch and wait. It's up to Haku to stop Gaara this time. I just hope they both listened to what I told them earlier." Naruto muttered.

**Flashback – Gaara**

"Mother wants your blood." Gaara's voice intoned.

"No. Shukaku doesn't want my blood." Naruto said stepping out of the shadows. "I came here to speak with you Gaara. I came here to offer you a choice. Stay out of the invasion and don't kill anyone and I'll fix your seal so that you can sleep."

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because I think you and I can be friends and if you hurt anymore of my precious people I'll have to step in and do something that I know I will regret down the road."

"Friends?" Gaara intoned.

"Just stay out of the invasion and don't hurt anyone. Surrender to me and I'll do everything I can to help you. I promise and that's my nindo, I never go back on my promise."

**End Flashback – Gaara**

**Flashback – Haku**

"Yo."

Haku actually jumped and Naruto smirked seeing Sakura flushed jump away from Haku.

"Naruto…we…"

The blond held up a hand. "I'm married, you don't have to explain it to me." He told Haku who blushed. "I approve, but that's not why I'm here."

"I'll see you later." Sakura said giving Haku a look. Naruto waited until he was sure she was gone before he spoke.

"I want to talk to you about your opponent."

"Gaara of the Desert?" Haku asked.

"Kakashi-sensei has already…"  
"I want you to avoid the fight." Naruto said cutting him off. "I have my reasons."  
"May I ask why?" Haku inquired.

"For a friend and a possible friend. Listen, Gaara is different than anyone in the exam." Naruto wished that Ino was doing this, she was better at talking but she had her own task to do. "Gaara is…"

"Kakashi-sensei said that Gaara is a Jinchuriki." Haku said and Naruto sighed.

"His seal isn't stable. I've made him an offer that if he surrenders to me I'll fix his seal."

Haku was quiet.

"Just…think about it." Naruto said and leapt away."

Haku looked to where Naruto had gone and sighed. "I would do anything for you Naruto-sama, you are my friend and you saved me when I was on the edge of the abyss. If this Gaara is going to be a friend, then I hope he is worthy of your trust."

**End Flashback – Haku**

"FIGHT!" Genma's voice echoed around the arena and several people tensed at what was about to come.


	4. Chapter 13 - Chapter 16

**Double the Pleasure Double the Blond**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, he belongs to Kishimoto.

This is a continuation of Blonds-verse, Blonds Have More Fun.

Chapter 13

**Chunin Finals, Stadium**

Gaara's gourd opened and sand swirled around him. The cork never made it to the ground as it was sent flying and pinned to the wall by a needle of ice.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Mother says you could prove my existence."

Haku took up his stance. "I am here for another reason."

Gaara's eyes narrowed and the sand swirled around him like a vortex before a pair of tendrils lashed out.

Haku was already in motion many people were surprised how fast he was.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed to himself. _Naruto was right, Haku is Chunin material. His speed is incredible._

Haku's attacks were blindingly quick; some of the ice needles came very close to Gaara, barely being stopped by his sand.

The Suna Genin's eyes widened as Haku vanished into what looked like a puddle of ice on the arena floor.

XX

**Observing**

Naruto shook his head. "Haku is sending a message."

Ino was looking on. "If he would have attacked us like that back in Wave…" she began and looked at her husband.

"He would have turned us into pincushions." Naruto confirmed.

"Kids got skills, maybe we can add him to our team once he makes Chunin." Anko muttered.

"Eyes on the prize sensei." Naruto said as he saw one of the "Kazekage's" guards lean in and whisper to the veil covered man.

"Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Get to the Genin. Its about to start." The whisker marked teen said as he vanished in a shunshin.

In the distance an explosion signaled the start of the invasion.

Below in the Kage Booth, the Kazekage found a surprise he wasn't expecting.

XX

Gaara's sand and Haku's ice needles were knocked aside as Naruto appeared between them. "Knock it off, we've got more important things to do." The blond said.

At the same time in the Kage's booth a smoke bomb went off drawing the crowds attention even as in the distance explosions were going off signaling to Oto and Suna in the arena that the invasion had begun.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Sand spikes shot at him and Naruto sighed. "We're going to do this the hard way I see."

Naruto concentrated his chakra into his hand and smashed the sand, sending a ripple back and knocking Gaara off his feet.

"You are worthy." Gaara said as he got to his feet, the sand beginning to swirl around him like a vortex.

"Aw crap." Naruto said as he saw the look in the Suna jinchuriki's eyes.

"Mother demands your blood."

"Gaara, I can fix your seal. You'll be able to sleep and Shukaku won't be able to…FUCK!"

Naruto sank into an ice mirror that had appeared under his feet. He reappeared with Haku atop the wall behind Gaara.

"Thanks." The blond said, his eyes on the arena.

"I thought you said he is a friend." Haku said pulling his mask off and looking on as more sand exploded from under the ground, Gaara obviously turning the soil beneath him into more sand.

"He will be. He's just not in control right this moment." Naruto said.

"So we can't kill him?" Haku asked with a hint of hope that the answer would be in favor of removing the insane jinchuriki.

"No. That is a last resort only and I will be the one to decide that." Naruto said and Haku nodded before looking around.

"Where is Sakura and Shikamaru?"

"Ino is gathering the Genin for a push while the Jonin are defending the crowd. The old man has it handled believe it or not." Naruto said as the ice user put his mask on. "I will help you." Haku said.

Naruto thought about arguing, but he knew that Haku's ice would make this go a hell of a lot faster so he nodded and they leapt.

XX

**(Kage's Box)**

Orochimaru thought everything was going to go his way. His spies had liberated the Uchiha during the first match and left a flesh golem in his place.

He had smirked behind the veil from the dead Kazekage as his guard reported that everyone was in position to begin the invasion.

Once the explosion went off in the distance, Orochimaru activated the smoke bombs he had his men place around the booth during the intermission.

"He grabbed the figure next to him assuming it was Sarutobi and leapt to the roof. The figure was wearing the hat and robes of the Hokage and Orochimaru didn't notice that the person he was holding a kunai to the neck to wasn't the person he thought.

He found out after he gave his little speech.

"You always did talk too much Orochi-sensei."

"That voice…" he began before an elbow hit him in the chest and the figure wearing the Hokage leapt away and did a flip in the air before landing across the roof from Orochimaru.

"You were always so self assured that no one could outthink you that you never paid attention to your mistakes." The voice was female and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes before ripping off the veil and the mask of the Kazekage's face he'd made from the dead mans own skin. "And you were always so quick to anger Anko, it will be the death of you." He hissed and reached out looking for the curse seal willing it to bring her pain.

Anko calmly removed the robes and the Hokage's hat and cocked her head to the side. "You looking for the curse seal you gave me all those years ago? It's gone." She said as another figure landed next to her revealing the Third Hokage in his battle armor.

"Looks like your informant was right sir." She said.

Sarutobi nodded. "Orochimaru, surrender now and I'll see that you are given a fair trial."

Orochimaru who had been shocked when Anko told him her seal was gone covered up his growing unease with a bitter laugh. "You old fossil, you think I will surrender to you? Today Konoha will be destroyed and you will be dead."

Sarutobi nodded his head a bit. "It's a possibility that I may die this day. But Konoha will never fall as long as there is one person left."

Orochimaru sneered, but he was wondering why the Hokage and Anko seemed so calm in the face of the invasion. Orochimaru gave the Oto Four their signal to put up the barrier. _It doesn't matter if Anko is here. And I'm certain that her seal is there, most likely covered by several other seals. I will find a way around them and bring her to heel._ The Snake Sannin thought, believing that no one could undo his seals.

XX

**Crowd**

"Sakura, get the others." Ino ordered as she threw a kunai killing a Oto nin as he was about to get the drop on the pink haired Genin.

"Wha…" Sakura began.

"GO!" Ino ordered as she went on the attack putting herself between her pink haired friend and two more Oto nin.

"Gather the Genin and get them back here." Ino ordered as she ducked and weaved, the pair of kunai in her hands performing a deadly dance that the Oto nin weren't prepared for.

Sakura was going to argue, but then she remembered her friend was a Chunin now. "Be careful." She said before rushing into the slumbering crowd looking for her classmates.

Meanwhile the center of the arena had become a contained sandstorm. Ino paused and looked on. "Be careful my love." She whispered before she was once more attacking, joined by the other Chunin and Jonin who had been there.

XX

Chapter 14

**Chunin Finals, Stadium**

Naruto shook his head. "Gaara, don't do this." He said as he smacked the tendrils of sand away with barely any effort.

"YOU WILL GIVE MOTHER YOUR BLOOD! PROVE MY EXISTENCE!"

Naruto leapt into the air avoiding the spike of sand that would have made sitting down rather difficult for the rest of his life.

"I don't want to do this." Naruto continued.

Gaara followed as Naruto led him out of the stadium. _Less of a body count. _he prayed that Haku was ready as Naruto led Gaara away from the stadium.

XX

**Stadium**

Ino snarled as she ducked another Oto nin and rammed a kunai in its neck, the body fell, wrenching away her last kunai away with it.

She bent backwards avoiding another attack and her feet came up connecting with a Suna nin's jaw and sending him over the rail to the arena floor below.

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS!" Ino raged and formed a Rasengan in each hand. She slammed it into a nin's chest and stomach and sent him flying across the stadium.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The Oto ninja sneaking up on Ino was kicked away by the arrival of Rock Lee. Ino looked at the usually chipper Lee, but since Neji's death in the forest he had grown sullen and angry as his fight earlier showed.

"Lee, behind…"

Lee's thrust kick sent the Suna nin flying.

"You." Ino shook her head as the two of them formed a barrier of pain and death keeping the invaders away from the civilians.

It was here where Sakura and the other Genin arrived and stopped seeing the ferocity displayed by their friends.

Kiba growled. "We're not going to let them have all the fun. Let's go Akamaru."

The dog barked. "MAN BEAST CLONE!" Kiba called and then there were two of him. "LET'S KICK ASS…FANG OVER FANG!" and the drill like attack tore thru the ninja on the wall.

Shino stood atop the stadium looking down. He like his teammate felt anger over what had happened. He was also upset because like Kiba it had caused Hinata pain.

"Don't let any of them escape." He intoned and his jacket sleeves disgorged his kikai bugs by the hundreds of thousands, when it was done all he was left with was the queen. Below the invaders soon were being devoured.

Sakura using her impressive strength pummeled enemy ninja while protecting her teammate Shikamaru.

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU…SUCCESS." Shikamaru said as six of the ninja froze. "What a drag." Shikamaru said as he used them to execute several of their allies before they were cut down. Shikamaru stepped behind Sakura and used shuriken to cover her while she was the physical powerhouse of their team. "Where's Haku?" he asked.

"He's…(huff) with…(huff) Naruto." Sakura said as she ducked a punch, grabbed the Oto nin in a headlock and with a violent twist broke the man's neck.

"They led that Gaara out of the stadium." Ino said as she and Lee joined them. The Jonin and Anbu had arrived in force and were picking up the slack.

"Where were they?" Sakura said as she took a breather.

"Clearing the evacuation routes for the civilians." Ino said. She accepted the kunai pouch from an Anbu who was rushing around rearming those that needed it.

"Okay listen up." Ino said. "Lee, TenTen will go with Team 8 and guard the civilians once they are woken up." Ino as ranking Chunin with them took command. "Sakura, you and Shikamaru will come with me. we're going to back up Naruto. Suna and Oto do not want him taking Gaara out of the equation."

Ino waited until the others were nearly ready and Lee spoke up. "Ino, it would be better to divide the teams equally. I request to go with you."

Ino wanted to argue, but she thought about what they could face and nodded. "Fine. Lee, you're with us. Good luck and don't die." She said and when Anbu began waking the civilians, she led her hastily constructed team out of the stadium.

XX

**Above the Kage's Booth**

Orochimaru was getting concerned. Anko was showing no reaction to his trying to activate the curse seal he put on her all those years ago.

_Between the two of them I can't…_ he thought before a strike from the Hokage spun him when it hit his shoulder.

_I miscalculated._ Orochimaru thought as Anko leapt past him, slicing across his chest with a kunai.

He snarled and leapt back, he tried to shunshin, only to remember that the barrier prevented it.

Orochimaru had outsmarted himself and with the Oto four facing outward he had no way to order them to drop the barrier and help him.

Orochimaru used a mud clone to escape the shuriken barrage from the Hokage as he used the shadow shuriken jutsu.

_I can't keep this up and I don't have time to use the jutsu's I wanted to._ Orochimaru hoped that his back up plan kicked in as he knew now his plan A had failed miserably.

XX

**Outside of the Stadium**

"ANYTIME HAKU!" Naruto yelled as he was dodging sand left right and center. _I don't want to kill you Gaara. I already lost one friend._

Gaara sent a wave of destruction towards Naruto, the sand coming at him like a tidal wave.

A large crystal ice mirror appeared and the sand crashed into it and vanished.

Another mirror appeared behind Gaara assaulting him with his own sand.

_That won't do._ Naruto thought as he sank into an ice mirror. He reappeared above Gaara and drove him down as he landed on him feet first with a flying foot stomp.

Naruto rolled away and came up in a defensive crouch. He watched the sand as it already began to swirl and shift.

"Now Haku." He said.

The sand exploded upwards.

"Come on Haku, now would be ideal."

Gaara stood, the look of utter rage on his face about being curb stomped.

"I will feed your blood to mother and destroy all you hold dear." Gaara snarled and the sand flowed around him faster than before, some of it adhering to his skin and Naruto cursed at what this could only mean.

"HAKU! NOW!"

"YOU WILL SUFFER LIKE NO ONE HAS SUFFERED BEFORE YOU!" Gaara partially transformed now snarled and lashed out.

"HAKU!"

XX

Chapter 15

**Outside the Stadium**

Ino looked at TenTen. "Okay, I need to ask." She began as they were leaping rooftop to rooftop. "According to the reports you were paralyzed."

TenTen looked aside for a moment, and when they landed she sighed and opened the top of her shirt. "It's a stabilizer brace. Think of it as an exo-skeleton. Well that's how it was explained to me after the medics finished putting me together."

Ten Ten sighed. "I've only got a couple of hours before I'm back to being paralyzed again. Its temporary and I can only wear it for a couple of hours a day otherwise I risk damaging my spine even more as well as my chakra network which is currently feeding it."

"Come on!" Lee yelled as he leapt ahead, obviously still upset with what was done to his teammates. Sakura and Shikamaru keeping their silence.

Ino knew that she and Naruto would have to get Tsunade here. _How did my husband do it? Gah, I am not one for strategy. I'll need to keep TenTen in sight and if it looks wrong I'll use one of Naruto's hirashin tags to get her out of here._

Ino leapt after her squad hoping that no more of their friends died this day.

XX

"HAKU!"

The ice mirror appeared under Naruto's feet and he vanished just before the sand reached him.

He reappeared on a nearby roof next to the masked form of Haku.

"What kept you?" Naruto asked seeing Haku looked like he'd been through a blender.

"There was a complication." Haku said from behind his redesigned mask. "Nothing that I couldn't handle. I did see that there was a group trying to get into the Anbu command center, but they couldn't get past a couple of Jonin there."

_Sasuke._ Naruto swore. _It's a mistake leaving that bastard alive._ Naruto thought with a great deal of regret knowing the mercy was more than likely going to bite him in the ass later.

Shaking his head he looked down at the street that was awash with sand. "He's converting the dirt under his feet. We've got to stop him."

Haku looked a bit concerned. "I'm running low on chakra."

"Alright. Plan A is out the window. Here's what we'll do now."

XX

The Hokage shifted. Orochimaru had managed to stab him with that blasted sword of his and he could feel the poison burning into his body.

With his and Anko's efforts they'd managed to contain the Snake Sannin and from the look on his former students face foil whatever plan he'd been hatching.

"You will die and this village will be burned to the ground." Orochimaru hissed even as he was dodging Anko's attacks.

"Not in this lifetime." Anko said as she slashed and stabbed with her kunai. "And you'll be dead and buried long before that ever happens."

Orochimaru said nothing and once more sent mental commands to the cursed seal, but even now this close there was no reaction.

Anko grinned. "Having problems?" she inquired with a grin that told Orochimaru that she knew what he had been trying.

Instead of answering her Orochimaru performed a one-handed jutsu. At his growl Anko ducked under the sword swipe and laughed. "You're getting mad. That's a bad thing…_sensei._" She said the title with a sneer and leapt away as the Hokage who had been using the time to perform a long series of seals and unleashed his jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE: BINDING FLAME RINGS!"

Orochimaru managed to avoid the rings that would have held him as tight as a steel band as he used a mud clone substitution and watched as the clone not only was bound but went up in flames.

"Impressive jutsu old man. I don't recall you using that one before." He said even as Anko once more was on the attack forcing him to avoid her deadly kunai.

"I may have taught you all you know Orochimaru, but that never meant that I taught you all I know." Sarutobi said as he summoned Enma and had him transform into his battle staff.

He parried the sword strike as Orochimaru used Anko as a springboard and tried to get to him. Hiruzen Sarutobi swung the thick staff and grinned feeling younger than he had in years. _Battle does wonders for one's spirit._ He thought and winced as his back reminded him that he might feel young, but he was still an old man.

Anko was there to save the Hokage once more and he leaned on Enma who transformed back into his monkey form and held him up. "Battle is a young man's game Sarutobi." Enma chided.

Hiruzen groaned. "It would have to be my back." He hated the fact that he couldn't keep up.

"You support Anko and I'll protect you from that upstart." Enma said. "You should have killed him when you had the chance years ago."

"Something I hope to fix, with Anko's help." Hiruzen said as he watched the pair in a deadly dance.

"She's skilled, but not ready for him alone." Enma said. "Now get with your jutsu's." the monkey boss ordered.

Anko spun and kicked, her foot actually catching Orochimaru and launching him into the air.

Orochimaru rolled to keep Anko in his sight and it was a odd mistake for him to make as he had totally ignored Sarutobi.

"LIGHTENING STYLE: LIGHTENING JAVELIN JUTSU!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he turned his head and could only watch as Sarutobi created and hurled javelins of lightening right at him and in the air he was helpless as the first javelin reached him.

XX

**Ino's Squad**

Lee's blow sent the last Oto nin into the air where he was shredded by a barrage of kunai and shuriken from TenTen.

"Keep going." Ino yelled. She knew that if they didn't get through then things could go very bad.

She eyed TenTen with concern as the bun haired girl was showing a bit of strain. Ino remembered TenTen telling her that the brace used chakra and only had a limited time. _And all this fighting is eating up the chakra even faster._ The blond thought as she rammed a kunai into a Suna nin's neck as he landed on the roof in front of her to bar her path, but it didn't work as her team kept moving, that was until they hit the last roof and there were nearly thirty ninja in their path.

"Crap." Ino muttered. _Naruto, I'm sorry._ She thought even as she took up her stance.

"Show no mercy." Ino ordered.

"Didn't plan on it." Lee said, the rage he held on the surface and Ino missed the old Rock Lee who hadn't lost his friend and his other teammate crippled.

"TenTen, covering fire. Sakura cover her." Ino ordered.

Shikamaru sent out his shadow possession jutsu and took control of one of the enemy ninja and used him to attack his fellow war party before Ino even had to order him into combat.

Lee tore into the enemy ninja, his arms and legs a blur of motion, taking them by surprise at the ferocity of his attack.

Ino made a cross seal and there were three of her as she used one of her husband's favorite jutsu's.

The Oto-Suna ninja were taken aback.

"Fight you fools. They're only freakin' Genin!" one Oto ninja said seconds before Ino slit his throat.

An enemy ninja that was sneaking up behind didn't get close as he was turned into a pincushion by TenTen and a barrage of kunai. The two women shared a look and the fight continued.

XX

Naruto flipped into the air and cursed as javelins of sand sailed past him.

_Come on Haku. Plan B anytime now._ He thought.

While he was watching Gaara, he missed the sand pillar that rose up behind him and formed a giant claw. Naruto was swatted out of the air like a fly and impacted in the street below hard enough to crater the ground.

"Ow." He moaned. _I don't remember him hitting this hard before._ Naruto rolled and avoided getting smacked further into the ground and did a back flip to his feet.

"Gaara, I really don't want to hurt you, but I'm not going to be your bitch either." Naruto formed the cross seal. _You'll be fine my friend. Haku you better finish getting ready!_ Naruto thought as he created a hundred shadow clones. "Take him down boys!"

The swarm of Naruto's attacked Gaara who was growling like a wild animal as sand swirled around him.

XX

Chapter 16

Haku sped through the hand seals from his location, watching as Naruto fought the Jinchuriki of the Sand. _Plan A would have been so much better. If only…_ Haku shook his head as he continued with his task, the seals he'd only learned hours ago.

_Zabuza…_ he thought of the man who was like his father, who had protected him, raised him from the street urchin into what he was now.

XX

**Elsewhere**

Zabuza Momochi formerly one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist was in heaven. Battle raged around him as he swung his huge sword mowing down Suna and Oto ninja, laughing.

The Konoha ninja with him gave him strange looks and more than once the name "Anko" was heard as a comparison.

He ignored them and instead focused on his task. _Got to make this look good._ he thought. _The deal depends on it._

**Flashback**

"Zabuza-sama?"

The big man turned to see a figure emerge from the shadows. He was pale, with long hair. "Who the hell are you?"

The pale man laughed. "I'm certain Sarutobi has mentioned me."

"Orochimaru." Zabuza hissed as his hand went to his sword.

"I have a deal for you." The Snake Sannin hissed. "One that will save you and your adopted son from sharing the same fate as Konoha."

"I'm listening." Zabuza said his hand staying on the massive swords hilt.

**End Flashback**

He felt it. _I hope this works._ He thought as he vanished in an ice mirror, which confused both invaders and defenders.

XX

Haku went to his knees as he felt his jutsu work. _It's up to you Zabuza-sama._ He thought as he watched Naruto fighting Gaara. Taking a soldier pill he prepared the jutsu he was supposed to use to help the blond.

XX

**Kage's Box**

Orochimaru smirked as he felt another signature arrive and he was knocked out of the way of the lightening attack.

He landed on the roof after a flip, skidding several more feet.

A loud thump announced the arrival of Zabuza to the battle. "What kept you?" Orochimaru inquired.

The Hokage and Anko looked on as Zabuza drew his massive cleaver sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Hokage asked as Enma helped keep him upright.

Orochimaru laughed. "I made Zabuza an offer he can't refuse. His and his boy's life for Konoha's destruction."

Zabuza looked at the Hokage. "Sorry old man. But Haku means a lot to me. I'm sorry things have turned out this way."

"Enough gabbing, end them." Orochimaru ordered even as he used the time to begin the jutsu he wanted knowing how much it would hurt his former sensei.

XX

**Outside Stadium**

Naruto watched as the water dragon slammed into Gaara, soaking him and the sand completely and driving Shukaku's Jinchuriki into a building.

"Finally." Naruto said as he looked where Haku was and didn't find him. his attention was drawn to the creaking and he watched as the building that Gaara had slammed into began to fall.

"Oh no…" he sighed and rushed to get his future friend out of there before he was crushed by the falling building. _I don't remember the fight with Gaara being this hard before._ He thought as he entered the building.

XX

Ino's hands sped thru the seals and with a loud BAMF and a cloud of smoke eight human sized foxes appeared.

"Lady Ino?" the first of them spoke. They were identical.

"Taz, I need you and your sibs to help us."

The fox looked around. "You and Lord Naruto honor us." The eight foxes dove into battle. Ino looked at Sakura who was giving her an odd look. _Don't have time to explain forehead._ Ino thought even as she ducked a killing blow by doing the splits and retaliated by ramming a kunai in the Oto ninja's crotch.

She saw TenTen was breathing heavy and knew the girl was running low. _Something's gotta give and quickly._ She thought.

XX

**Evacuation Route**

Kiba leaned against the building and clutched his chest. "I don't feel so great."

"Come on." A civilian offered her shoulder. "You were hurt earlier, weren't you?"

Kiba nodded weakly. "I thought I was fit, guess I should of listened to the doctors."

"Kiba?" Choji asked as he saw him with the civilian.

"I'm fine. Keep them moving." Kiba hissed through his teeth.

The Akimichi heir looked at him then nodded in understanding. The civilians followed the path guarded by Chunin. _I should have listened._ Kiba mentally groaned as he allowed himself to be helped along. _This is what I get for acting like a big shot._

XX

**Outside Stadium**

Naruto managed to drag Gaara out of the building before it fully came down. He looked around. "Haku?" he called getting no response. He sighed and looked down to see Gaara's eyes snap open.

"Aw shit!" he said as the ground beneath them collapsed.

XX

**Kage's Booth**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Orochimaru's mad laughter filled the air as two coffins rose from the roof. "I've decided you need a reunion Sarutobi-sensei and I think your predecessors will be greatly disappointed in seeing you."

Anko and Zabuza were across the roof Anko sporting several nasty cuts from the huge sword.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." Anko hissed. "Naruto gave you and Haku a fresh start and this is how you repay him."

Zabuza avoided the shuriken she hurled and blocked the rest with his sword. His eyes showed pain at this decision.

"Do you think I want this?" he asked leaping over a series of kunai swipes from Anko. "I am doing the best I can for Haku."

"You mean Haku who is out there fighting to save this village?" Anko asked. "The Haku who is Naruto's friend? The Haku who has found a girl he likes in the Haruno girl who might die during this invasion?"

While her blows missed, her words were like kunai themselves. Zabuza sidestepped her lunge and walked right into the shadow snake hand jutsu.

"I wish I had time to play psychiatrist for you, but the Hokage needs me." Anko said as the snakes injected venom into him and let him go.

Zabuza went to his knees, only leaning on his sword kept him upright. He looked up as his vision became blurry and saw Anko rushing across the roof to where the Hokage had just prevented the third coffin from rising with a shadow shuriken jutsu.

_Haku…_


	5. Chapter 17 - Chapter 20

**Double the Pleasure Double the Blond**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, he belongs to Kishimoto.

This is a continuation of Blonds-verse, Blonds Have More Fun.

Chapter 17

**Outside Stadium**

Ino went to her knees as the last of the invaders fell. She took several breaths.

"Lady Ino?" the fox summon asked in concern.

"You and the others may go Taz. And thanks." She said. The eight foxes went up in puffs of smoke. She was gathering herself to move again when she heard Lee's shout.

"TENTEN!"

Ino's head whipped around and she saw that the would-be weapons mistress facedown on the ground.

"TenTen! TenTen!" Lee screamed as he slid across the ground on his knees, he was about to grab her but Shikamaru stopped him.

"You could do more damage moving her." the Nara said.

Ino knelt next to her and felt for a pulse. It was slow. "She's unconscious." She said. "Chakra exhaustion."

Ino shook her head. "Lee." She said and waited until he looked at her. "We need medic ninja here. We can't move her without a stretcher. The brace she was wearing that allowed her to move was fed by her chakra." Ino explained to the taijutsu student.

He nodded and was gone at an impressive speed.

"Sakura." She called to her friend whose green eyes seemed far too wide and innocent for what they'd just done.

"Do you have any soldier pills?"

Sakura shook her head, sweat rolling off her brow.

Ino looked at Shikamaru who held up a bottle and she smiled. "Always prepared." She took them from him and popped one in her mouth then insisted Sakura and Shikamaru each take one.

"I need to catch up with my husband. You both stay with TenTen and once Lee returns you can catch up…"

"You mean to go on alone?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ino nodded, but Sakura gasped, "Pig, you'll be outnumbered!"

Ino gave a grin, "Don't worry forehead. Naruto's not too far and I'm going to be using a technique he showed me after we were married. You wouldn't be able to keep up anyway."

Ino winked. "See you soon." And she was gone in a yellow flash.

XX

**Elsewhere**

Naruto dragged Gaara out of the wreckage. He sighed as he felt the red head tense and managed to shove him aside as the sand erupted from the ground.

"Come on already." Naruto muttered and when he looked at Gaara and saw the irises were pure black and the pupils had become a gold star.

"Shukaku." Naruto muttered as he did a series of flips and twists to avoid the sand and watched as it soon raced back towards Gaara and surrounded him. "Not good."

He looked up for Haku and found him gone. "Really not good."

XX

**Stadium, Kage Box Rooftop**

Zabuza watched as Anko attacked Orochimaru and the snake sannin avoided her attacks. His vision was getting bleary as he looked to the Hokage being supported by his summon.

His gaze went back as Orochimaru kicked Anko away and she skidded to a halt at the feet of the Hokage.

"Kukukuku!" Orochimaru chuckled. "You might have prevented the third coffin, but you won't stop what happens next Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru spat as he began to work his jutsu. Around him his special unit the Sound Four took up positions after killing the nearby Anbu and they erected a barrier jutsu that Orochimaru himself created.

"And now this is going to be the end." His hands sped thru a series of seals and the coffin lids exploded open to reveal the First and Second Hokage's

"You sick bastard!" Anko said from her knees one arm clutched to her ribs.

"You disrespect the dead. How low can you go my former student?" Sarutobi asked sadly and Orochimaru gave him a sick twisted grin that gave the older man all the answer he needed and he prepared himself.

"And we won't be interrupted by the pathetic Anbu. My barrier jutsu will see to that." Orochimaru said as the animated corpses stepped forward.

"Has it been so long?" the First spoke.

"You've gotten so old lil' Sarutobi." The Second said, his voice holding a hint of laughter and warmth at seeing his former student.

"And you're both here because of my disappointment of a former student." Hiruzen said as he looked upon his predecessors.

Orochimaru snorted. "How touching. I didn't bring you back to reminisce like a clutch of old women." He stood behind the dead Hokage's and inserted a kunai covered with runes into the base of their skulls both men whose eyes moment ago had been sparkling with life and humor became blank.

"Destroy Sarutobi!" Orochimaru ordered, his grin feral and speaking volumes.

XX

**Shelter**

Kiba went to his knees blood leaking out the side of his mouth as his eyes suddenly lost focus.

"Kiba, you idiot." A familiar voice said.

He looked up to see his sensei come in with a group of civilians. She looked at Iruka who was escorting the students from the academy. "Is this everyone?" she asked moving towards her student. Iruka nodded. "The evacuation is complete."

Kurenai helped Kiba move against the wall. "You proud, stupid…" she growled as she checked him over. "You should still be in the hospital." Kurenai scolded her student.

Kiba gave a groan as she checked him over. "You idiot." She said again noticing the splints on his arm and leg as well as the heavy bandaging around his torso.

"Getting pretty forward, aren't you sensei?" Kiba hissed in pain.

"You stay put. I'll get a medic…" Kurenai began but Iruka shook his head. "The doors are sealed."

Kurenai hissed. "But what about the hospital and patents?"

"Locked down. It's being protected by the Inuzuka clan as we speak." Iruka said.

Kiba chuckled. "I almost pity the invaders." He winced then coughed up a gob of blood.

"Sensei…I think…" the Inuzuka heir began but was cut off by his sensei.

"Don't speak; you foolish boy. Save your strength." Kurenai looked at her student.

"Heh…that's me. One part brave, three parts fool." Kiba's said as he struggled to breath. "That Suna kid…he's…"

"Save your strength Kiba." Kurenai said. She looked around. "Where are Hinata and Shino?"

Murmuring and muttering was her only answer as everyone realized that the other Genin had vanished.

XX

Naruto looked at the sphere and shook his head as more and more sand erupted from the ground. "Gaara." He said sadly. _You are making it very hard to keep you alive. I don't want to see another friend die._ Naruto thought remembering Neji already taken from them.

_Now, where the hell did Haku get to?_ He thought unaware of the tendril of sand coming up behind him.

XX

Chapter 18

Naruto just managed to leap away when he felt something touch his leg. He looked to see a tendril of sand like a snake and he knew Gaara was back in the fight as more sand exploded from the ground and he saw the red heads eyes were closed. "Aw shit!" Naruto used a building to springboard up to a rooftop and looked back and wondered when Gaara did the sleep jutsu that allowed Shukaku to take over. _I swear Gaara I'm going to fix your seal and you won't have to wait for someone to remove the demon before you sleep._

Naruto could only watch as the avatar body of Shukaku formed and Naruto looked at the wall that was only a hundred yards away. _It might as well be one hundred leagues._ Naruto thought upset that this time the battle would take place in the village and not in the forested area like it did last time.

_Oh well. At least Sasuke isn't here and Sakura is safe as one can be during the invasion. And Ino's…_ his thoughts were interrupted seeing the giant sand demon with Gaara on its head like a pimple.

Shukaku let out the maniacal laugh and Naruto used the flash step to get behind it and peppered the giant posterior with kunai loaded with explosive tags before using the flash step again. As Shukaku turned it was like he let a massive fart go as the tags went off and some one had lit a match as the area rained burning sand.

Narut gave a grin at this and watched as the back of Shukaku had a hard time reforming and he might feel guilty later, but right now his battle with Gaara had become dangerous and Naruto couldn't afford to lose this battle.

"Its time." He uttered as he watched the giant sand demon finally regenerated the damage he'd done. His hands began to move in the familiar pattern of a summoning jutsu. He grinned at Shukaku whose gaze he met.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

XX

Ino's flash step brought her within range and she cursed seeing Shukaku.

"Ino."

She turned seeing Haku. "What are you doing way over here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Naruto?" Ino looked at the dark haired youth they'd saved from death.

Haku looked down and Ino got a really bad feeling at seeing this and what Haku said next had her gut clench and not in a good way.

"I'm sorry."

Ino managed to avoid the ice senbon needles and looked at Haku in disbelief. "Why?" she demanded as she drew a kunai as she looked at the dark haired boy.

"What I am doing brings me no happiness." Haku said sadly as another volley of ice senbon formed and launched at the blond.

"Then why? I thought you were Naruto's friend!" Ino said as she avoided the attack but kept herself from attacking. _Something is really wrong here._ Ino thought as she heard an explosion in the distance and looked over her shoulder and saw Shukaku was damaged. _Hang on love._ Ino thought as she focused on Haku once more who leapt to street level and Ino was forced to follow him only to find herself surrounded by Oto ninja.

"I'm sorry Ino. I had no choice." Haku said regretfully and Ino could hear the pain in his voice at what he was doing.

"So am I." Ino said before she was in motion once more and soon the air was filled with blood, screams and bright yellow/purple flashes.

XX

**Kage's Box-rooftop**

Zabuza felt life leaving him and cursed the past month when Orochimaru and his sidekick got the drop first on him and then used him to get Haku. The obedience seal that was on his back prevented him from doing anything less than following the man's orders. Zabuza remembered the seal he helped put on Haku and the tears in his own eyes as the young man who he saw as a son became a tool for the traitorous sannin. If he could have gone against the man he'd bury his sword in the man's back right now he would have.

Zabuza dying from the venom of Anko's snakes watched as the Hokage and the Jonin fought the animated corpses of the past Hokage's. Anko was getting the most punishment as she was finding it hard to breath with cracked ribs.

The Third Hokage was being kept protected and upright by his summon and Zabuza felt a burning sensation and he knew he didn't have much longer. _Haku my adopted son, forgive me._ He silently sent even as his fingers gripped the handle of his sword and ignoring the pain from the seal on his back he struggled to his feet. _I can't make it right…but I can make it even._ He thought taking a shaky step towards the battle taking place.

XX

Ino was down to her knees as she looked on as the second wave of Oto ninja arrived before the last one from the first group fell under her assault. _Damn it. I don't have time for this._ She thought even as in the distance she could hear the roar of her husbands summon.

Haku watched as Ino struggled to get back to her feet. _This isn't right._ He'd been fighting with himself as the battle first started and he'd fought the seal, which was racking his body with pain as he fought the orders he'd been given.

When the new wave arrived he went to his knees as he fought the orders even more. _Forgive me Ino…Naruto. You were my first friends and this is how I repay you._ He thought as tears slipped from his eyes behind his hunter nin mask.

The Oto ninja reached Ino even as she was marshalling herself to fight on. The first ninja didn't reach her however as he was sent flying back into his friends by a palm strike.

Ino while on her knees looked up and blinked. "Hinata?"

The Oto ninja got back up but their only warning was a loud buzz as they were engulfed by a swarm of kikai insects, a very large swarm.

Ino looked up even more to see Shino standing on the rooftop right above Haku, his shade covered eyes she could tell were burning with anger.

Before she could say something Hinata turned towards Haku and her Byakugan was blazing. But it wasn't to Haku that the heiress spoke. "We ran into Shikamaru and Sakura and Lee. They are with the medic's tending to TenTen and sent us ahead."

Ino nodded as she got to her feet and looked at Haku. "You're going to tell me why, or am I turning you over to Hinata and Shino to escort to Anbu?"

Haku remained silent. The seal preventing him from betraying his new master and he hated it. With no choice Haku created an ice mirror and vanished.

"Damn." Ino muttered. It was the look on Hinata's face that worried her.

XX

The smoke cloud cleared from the summoning and Shukaku stepped back at who was revealed.

Naruto standing on top of Kyuubi's head grinned as the fox narrowed her eyes. **"Tell me we can leave him spread over the countryside."** The Kyuubi's voice sounding not at all happy at seeing Shukaku who backed away several steps.

"**K-K-Kyuubi! It's been awhile."** Shukaku stuttered. Even as insane as he was he knew when he was outclassed and had no hope of winning.

"**Not long enough you wannabe transvestite. Seriously acting as the boy's mother."**

"If you can beat up Shukaku and avoid hurting Gaara, I'd say go for it." Naruto finally answered her question. The Kyuubi gave a very feral grin and then roared before charging, her nine tails trailing behind her, as she became an orange blur.

Shukaku had a moment and he used it to its full effect. **"Mommy!"**

XX

**Kage's Box-Rooftop**

Orochimaru was laughing as Anko was being outclassed by the former Hokage's and the old man was basically out of the fight, only throwing a jutsu to prevent Anko's death.

He brought his hands up to prepare his own jutsu when he let out a scream and his eyes landed on his arms where they'd been severed just above the wrists. He looked to the side where Zabuza went to his knees with a chuckle. "No more patty cake for you." The former swordsman of the Mist said before face-planting into the roof, dead.

XX

Chapter 19

Anko rolled to the side and her eyes widened in surprise seeing Zabuza take Orochimaru's hands and her former mentor go to his knees in pain and shock at the surprise attack.

Anko watched as the Hokage dealt with his former mentors and predecessors first with a kage bunshin assault of seven Third Hokage's appearing and trapping the dead Hokage's, then using another jutsu as two monkey's appeared and before she could blink they became two swords that she'd never seen before.

Enma grabbed the monkey-blades and with speed belaying his size decapitated the trapped Hokage's and as the bodies hit the floor they transformed two dead Oto ninja even as their heads bounced several feet away. Anko recognized them as two of the Genin from the second test.

She looked on as the barrier flickered and the Sound Ninja that had been the four corners rushed towards their fallen ruler.

_Any time now._ She mentally complained to the Anbu who had been watching the battle after losing several of their number trying to cross the barrier.

Spitting a gob of blood Anko hoped it ended soon as her ribs were killing her.

XX

"Hinata?" Ino asked seeing the other girl's shock.

"He's got some sort of control seal." Hinata said as Shino joined them. "He wasn't in control of his actions."

"He seemed pretty much in control to me." Ino said with a growl. She blinked as a thought struck her and leaping to a nearby rooftop she looked in the distance and sighed in relief seeing the giant nine tail fox treating Shukaku as a foot sack, keeping the sand creature in the air with a simple tail flick. From her place she saw the speck of blond atop the Kyuubi's head and sighed in relief.

She heard a gasp and turned to see that Hinata and Shino had followed her to the roof. She couldn't help herself and grinned. "Don't worry, Naruto has everything under control."

Even Shino couldn't keep his surprise from showing as his eyebrows shot up.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said and her shock was evident. _Let the Hokage and the sensei's deal with explaining things._ Ino thought; even as she watched her husband and the Kyuubi dealing with Shukaku.

Ino turned her attention to Hinata. "You said there was a seal of some kind on Haku?"

It took her grabbing Hinata's shoulder before the Hyuuga heiress responded.

"Yes. It's similar to some of the seals my clan used early on before they agreed to the Caged Bird seal." Hinata said. "It's a slave seal of some kind and from what I saw with my Byakugan it was causing Haku pain."

Ino frowned at this. _When the hell did it get applied?_ There were many questions that Ino didn't like and the changes were becoming to numerous for her to fix. _First Choji doesn't become a ninja, then Neji is killed. Temari and Kiba are badly injured, and Haku is enslaved._

"What?" she asked realizing that Shino had been talking to her.

"We need to get closer. Naruto might need help." The Aburame heir said.

Ino nodded not that she thought her husband needed help, but to stop him if he got too mad and with Kyuubi there it could take some heavy bribery.

"Let's go." Ino said popping another soldier pill knowing that she would be sleeping heavily when this slowed down enough.

XX

"**WHOSE A BITCH NOW!?"** Kyuubi snarled as the giant sand demon curled into itself to offer some kind of protection.

Naruto could see Gaara flopping about and hoped his friend was okay. Shukaku looked like he was about to be ill with the amount of airtime he'd gotten.

"**I-I su-surrender!"** the sand demon screamed.

"Kyu-chan that's enough." Naruto said and winced when Kyuubi made no move to catch Shukaku and watched as the female fox actually smirked as Shukaku hit with an earth shaking impact.

Naruto leapt from the Kyuubi's head and landed at eye level. "No more tormenting Gaara. I'm going to fix his seal properly and remove the mad monk that is sealed with you."

"**Wh-Why are you doing this?"** Shukaku asked shifting about to bring Gaara close to the blond.

"He is and will be my friend. He's going to need you when he becomes…"

"**Kit."** Kyuubi warned.

Naruto nodded. "Let's say he's important to me." he then got serious and looked the sand demon right in its nearest eye. "If you fuck with him I swear I'll let Kyuubi deal with you." He took Gaara as the sand began to collapse and the blond saw the look in Shukaku's eyes. **"You win brat…now fix us."** Shukaku said withdrawing into the seal. Naruto sighed ignoring the Kyuubi's muttered phrasing about "fixing" Shukaku. Before Naruto could say anything Kyuubi spoke up **"I'm returning as well kit. Your mate is nearly here and she's not alone."** Kyuubi said before dissolving into a red mist and vanishing before Ino arrived followed by Hinata and Shino.

Her embracing Naruto tightly told him that she was worried. A groan had the pair separate. "He's alive?" Ino asked for confirmation. "Not how I imagined it would go, but he's down and I'm going to fix his seal. Keep an eye out for any trouble and if you see Haku…what?" he asked seeing his wife's look and the tenseness of Hinata and Shino. "What happened?"

XX

Anko with the help of Enma was with the Hokage watching as Orochimaru was guarded on his escape. Anbu was going after him, but she managed to stop all but three that leapt after the former Sannin of Konoha and she could only watch as one of Orochimaru's guards turned in the air and spat a gob at the three pursuers. It opened like some kind of net and engulfed all three Anbu. Anko winced when she saw that it wasn't a net but looked organic and it was acidic as soon as it connected and wrapped around them they were dead before they hit the roof, not enough of them was left for identification.

"And that's why you don't leap after a snake." Anko said to the other Anbu who by their postures looked sick.

"You two, get the Hokage to safety. You three…" Anko looked around. "Find my teammates. I think the Uzumaki's went that way. Bring them back to me in one piece." Anko said and the Anbu leapt away.

"I can give my own orders Anko." The Hokage said as Enma passed him to the Anbu, the Third Hokage. She gave him an un-repentant grin and a shrug that pulled on her injured ribs. "Grab power when you can and wield it like a club." She checked her watch Ino and Naruto had given her the day they made Chunin. "Ibiki should have Danzo and the others dealt with. I must say using the invasion to weed out Root and the other traitors in the council is…"

The Hokage gave her a wink and she looked around the stadium. _My brats were of course right start to finish. Maybe I can take them gambling._ Anko thought. The loss of life in Konoha had been minimal and the snake Jonin knew it was because of two blond Chunin and the ideas they had pushed through her to the other Jonin.

_I just hope they are okay._

XX

Haku looked back at Konoha and a tear slipped from his eye. He turned hearing a sound. Seeing the masked figure he said nothing. Two more figures arrived and a man that Haku wish he could kill the man appeared. "Sarutobi got lucky. But Root cannot be destroyed."

"Lord Danzo, we really should move." One of the Root agents said.

"Yes." Danzo looked at Haku. "Take us to Orochimaru. I'm sure he'll like his new present."

Haku's eyes landed on the sealed casket, the glass top allowed him to see that Danzo had liberated Sasuke Uchiha and the former Genin was in stasis and being carried by four Root agents. "Move out." Danzo ordered.

Haku looked back at the place that had promised him a home and ignored the pain of the seal on his back for as long as he could. "I'm sorry." He whispered and leapt away.

XX

Chapter 20

He opened his eyes, amazed that he was alive. Turning his head was agony but he thought the pain was well worth it. Sitting in a chair next to his bed was the woman he thought had killed him.

"About damn time you woke up. I gave you the antidote yesterday." Anko Mitarashi said once Zabuza made eye contact with her.

"The seals were removed by the way. It was a good thing Naruto's been studying seals."

Zabuza nodded, his mind still focused on the fact he was alive. "The invasion?" he rasped out.

"Minor damage to the village, but it was contained and we lost some Anbu and Chunin." Anko said.

"The Hokage?"

Anko smirked. "Already back doing paperwork. He's fine, his back has been fixed for now and he's dealing with the traitors."

Zabuza closed his eyes for a moment. "Haku. He's got a seal like mine. He…"

"Is missing in action, most likely Danzo took him with him in his escape." Anko said. "Already a pursuit squad is after them." She told him hoping to ease his worry.

Zabuza felt tense as Haku's seal was more elaborate than his. "And the brat?"

Anko laughed. "Who do you think is leading the pursuit squad?"

XX

**Fire Country Border**

"We can't cross over." An Anbu said as Naruto looked at the direction the trail had gone. "We have no idea what forces are waiting for us."

Naruto growled. _I lost Sasuke last time and this time its Haku._ His fist clenched tightly.

"Uzumaki…"

"Return to Konoha." Naruto ordered. "We'll inform the Hokage and he can set the Hunter Nin division loose. Its time they earn their keep."

One of the Anbu laughed at that.

"I can't believe they took the Uchiha."

Naruto shook his head. _Anbu are a bunch of gossips._

"I bet they didn't know the full damage done by your wife." The cat masked Anbu said and Naruto chuckled. "What can I say Yugao-chan. Ino is a tough act to follow."

The cat masked Anbu shook her head and they continued back to Konoha. _Only Naruto would know who I am other that my team, Hayate and the Hokage._

"I prefer if you would use my codename while I'm in uniform Uzumaki-_SAN_."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry. Still getting used to being a Chunin. Other than Weasel and Dog, you were one of my guards growing up that I could trust."

Yugao nodded. "Lets get you back to your wife. She's probably worried where you got off to."

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't tell her."

Around him the four Anbu shuddered. "As a married man, I can say that was a mistake." Hawk said.

Naruto knew he was right, but when he heard of the pursuit squad, he had demanded to be on it. The Hokage in the hospital at the time had done one better and put him in charge.

"Let's go home." Naruto said silently vowing he'd rescue Haku and he wouldn't end up like the Uchiha had in his past life.

XX

**Yamanaka Household**

"Mom, you need to calm down." Ino said as she poured herself and her mother some tea. "Getting upset isn't good for the baby."

Izumi sighed as she tore apart a napkin. "Your father promised me he wouldn't get hurt."

"And he didn't." Ino said. "It was a flesh wound. He's helping out the Hokage. His upper arm is wrapped up and he's got full use of his arm."

Izumi sighed then looked at hr daughter. "And where is Naruto? Was he hurt during the invasion?"

Ino shook her head. "Naruto was fine when I last saw him. The Hokage needed to see him, knowing my loving husband he's somewhere in the village."

_You better be in the village Naruto-kun._ Ino thought as she and her mother talked about the Chunin exams.

XX

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi winced as he settled back into the heavily padded chair. While his back had been healed it was still tender and would be for a couple of days.

He looked at the various reports that had come in during the invasion and the reports of the injured; which were thicker than the reports than the dead which while it would be rough at the hospital for a while. _I am too old to play around like this. I know Jiraiya would do this, and be totally miserable…but there is another I can choose._ The Third Hokage thought of his last apprentice and knew it would take something special to bring her back. Snapping his fingers her began to laugh at whom he was going to send on the mission.

_Serves them right. It will be payback for teasing me all those times._ He thought as he continued to cackle and write up the mission to give to a certain pair of blonds who took advantage of an old man with images and innuendos that left him unconscious on the floor in his own blood.

XX

**Training Ground 7**

Sakura Haruno was working on her chakra control when she felt the arrival of her remaining teammate.

"Hey Shika." She said while focusing on balancing on her finger and thumb while doing a one armed handstand.

The answering sigh told her she was right.

"Sakura." Was the mumbled reply and she heard him approach and when he came around and sat down in front of her. Even upside down she could tell there was something big on his mind.

"What's up…side down?" she said with a snicker.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the bad pun. "Do you think this team is cursed?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked while retaining her balance.

"I did some checking on past Team 7's." Shikamaru said as he ripped up some grass. He held up a finger "The original Team 7 was with the Third Hokage and his teammates the councilors Danzo, Koharu and Homaru. While they didn't have a bad end they did lose their sensei early in their lives." He held up a second finger. "Then the Third Hokage's team, which later became the Legendary Sannin. History shows that while they are all around Orochimaru became a traitor, Jiraiya has become a wandering hermit and no one in Konoha has seen Tsunade since the end of the Third Great Ninja War."

Sakura nodded at this as Shikamaru held up another finger. "Team 7 consisting of Minato Namikaze who became the Fourth Hokage, Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha. The only one still alive today is Hiashi Hyuga and he's retired to be a full time clan leader."

Sakura paused as she thought about what Shikamaru was saying.

Holding up a fourth finger he continued. "Team 7 under the command of Minato Namikaze while successful during the war with Iwa lost two members at the end. Obito Uchiha and Rin Inuzuka. The only survivor was Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura winced seeing a very scary pattern.

"Then there was Team 7 under Kakashi. Originally it was you, me and Sasuke Uchiha and we saw how that worked out." Shikamaru said before holding up a fifth and final finger. "Then we replace Sasuke with Haku and are starting to gel as a team until the end of the Chunin exams…so I raise the question, is Team 7 cursed?"

Sakura lost her focus and balance when a voice answered "Perhaps."

She turned from where she fell. "Anyone tell you not to sneak up on someone when they're training, Kakashi Sensei?"

A chuckle was her answer. "As a matter of fact I said that to my sensei several times. He used to enjoy scaring me. I was far too much of a wild card when I was younger. To egotistical." He crouched before his two remaining students.

"And you forgot something in your calculations," Kakashi said giving the Nara genius his patented eye smile.

"And that would be?" Shikamaru asked.

"We've been hit by the Team 7 curse twice so its out of the way and we can focus on making this team better and get Haku back from the clutches of Orochimaru."

"Are we strong enough for that sensei?" Sakura asked sitting up. The three of them formed a pyramid.

"Not yet, but soon. Are you two ready to work hard?" Kakashi asked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled and nodded his head.

Sakura smiled. _We're coming for you Haku. This Team 7 won't end in tragedy._

XX

Naruto entered the Yamanaka home well after dark. He had been to see the Hokage and filed his report and then was told that he and Ino were leaving with Jiraiya tomorrow for a mission to find Tsunade. Sarutobi had been disappointed with Naruto's reaction.

Shaking his head he closed the door and turned to get a kick to the stomach.

"And just where have you been?" Ino hissed in the darkness.

"Working for Jiji." Naruto groaned. This was not the kind of touch from his wife he had been looking forward to when he told the Hokage he was going home to the tender caress of his wife.

The answering growl told him that she wasn't happy with that answer and he managed to catch her wrist before her hit connected.

"Come here." He said pulling her in and holding her.

Ino sensed something was wrong and asked.

"Haku is with Orochimaru as well as Sasuke and Danzo." Naruto said holding his wife.

Ino sighed and buried her face into his neck. "Kiba is in critical. He lost a lot of blood during the invasion." She told him. "TenTen's going to be sidelined. She messed up her chakra network as the brace drained her too much under combat conditions."

Naruto held her. "Well it's a good thing we've got a mission to retrieve Baa-chan starting tomorrow."

Ino jerked her head to look at him. "We?"

Naruto smiled. "Yup. Seems Jiji thought it would be punishment. I didn't tell him that I know where she'll be."

Ino laughed. "So when do we leave?"

Naruto shook his head. "Tomorrow. Right now there is only one blond female I want to think about."

XX

Upstairs Inoichi awoke only to find his wife's arm around him. _My parent senses are tingling…You two better not be violating anything of mine again._

"Sleep." Izumi said and Inoichi knew his wife while unconscious could still beat him into submission. Closing his eyes he prayed that the baby when it came wouldn't take after its big sister Ino.


	6. Chapter 21 - Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I sure am not making a profit from this.**

Chapter 21

**Hidden Location**

The sound of a desk being upended and glass shattering was the prelude to the eruption from Orochimaru.

"HE'S USELESS!"

Danzo looked at the snake sannin and shook his head. "You can take skin and hair samples and grow a clone…"

"It will be years before the clone is mature enough to even see if it will result in a sharingan."

"If not you can at least swap the eyes from the specimen you acquired before the Uchiha massacre."

Orochimaru gave the old war hawk a dark look. "The reason I haven't done that yet is because the transfers haven't been successful. How are yours?"

Danzo frowned while his hand started to go to his covered arm. "The fact remains, you have a living pureblood Uchiha to use."

Orochimaru leaned against the wall. "His reproductive organs and cells are destroyed." He eyed the temporary hands that Kabuto had attached. For some reason they were decaying and he'd need replacements before the week was out.

"That was because of Uzumaki." Danzo said a huff in his voice.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at this. "Tell me everything about Uzumaki, it seems my spy failed on that regard as his information is rather lacking."

XX

**Training Ground 7**

Kakashi arrived only thirty minutes late and that was due to the meeting he had with the Hokage about his remaining students and their status.

He found Sakura working on tree climbing and he could tell she'd been at it for some time as there were numerous scratches and she was covered in sweat.

Shikamaru was doing push ups, sit ups and then he would jog twenty laps around the training ground before repeating. Like Sakura he was covered in sweat.

It made Kakashi proud of his remaining students and the proof that they wanted to get their third teammate back and they were going to drive themselves into the ground to do it.

_They are working harder than ever before. They care about one another and it shows._

"Sorry I'm late." He said. "The meeting with the Hokage went longer than I originally thought."

His only answer was twin grunts as Sakura and Shikamaru were focused on their training.

"I've removed you both from duty for the next two months and we're going to use an old abandoned outpost outside of the village to train without interruptions or distractions."

This got their attention. "Go home and pack your gear for an extended time out of the village. Don't worry about food as I'll have that covered."

Kakashi watched them go and he made a mental note to thank Naruto later for saving him from losing his team. _Obito, I'm sorry about your family but Sakura, Shikamaru and Haku are worth your whole clan. Sasuke wasn't worth it and you and Rin were right. Even after all this time I had my head up my ass and it nearly cost me again. I make a new vow. I vow I will be the teacher that Minato sensei was to us. And I will make it up to Naruto as well._

With that Kakashi went to get his own gear already his mind formulating plans for his remaining students training.

XX

**Miles from Konoha**

"Why did we have to leave so early?"

The pair of blonds ignored Jiraiya as they continued to leap from tree to tree.

Anko who had invited herself along after speaking with the Hokage was behind them laughing.

The trio had found Jiraiya's hotel room and dragged the still recovering sannin out into the early morning air before the sun had gotten more than halfway above the horizon.

Jiraiya was behind them by a couple of yards still cursing them and wishing his hangover would go away.

When Sarutobi had given him this mission, Jiraiya had thought he'd have an easy time with the brat.

Instead he finds the kid married, well trained and very determined in a way that reminded Jiraiya of the kids parents.

_Maybe I should have paid attention to what sensei was telling me about Naruto and less on visiting the hot springs._

Jiraiya looked ahead to where his godson was and wondered how he missed the boy growing up. _Skip out of his life and only ask for a yearly report and this is what happens. I really shouldn't be surprised._

"Keep up Pervy Sage!" Naruto called back and Jiraiya saw that they were further ahead than before. "Damn kids." He muttered and increased his pace. _I can't wait till he meets Tsunade._

XX

Jiraiya stretched out before the fire and groaned. "I have to ask, where we're going?"

Naruto who was working on dinner over the fire while Anko and Ino were laying out the sleeping bags looked at his godfather. "Looking for Tsunade." He said.

Jiraiya grunted. "My informants say she's further south."

Naruto shook his head. He wasn't going to waste time chasing Tsunade, not when he knew where she was going to be.

"That information is weeks old. I heard she's moved on and we'll catch her at the next town." Naruto said. _And hopefully we can get to her before Orochimaru. Anko told me that Zabuza took his hands and with the poison that he had in his system when he channeled his chakra into his sword it will be hard for the snake bastard to keep any grafted hands._

"Where the hell did you hear that from?" Jiraiya asked. His spy network was the best there was and yet the brat knew the information was dated.

Naruto gave him a grin. "Lets just say my spies know things."

Ino who was with Anko shook her head.

"So, how'd your mom take it?" Anko asked.

Ino snorted. "She spazzed at first, then daddy came home and she didn't let him out of her sight." Ino shook her head. "Mom gets kind of clingy. She nearly had both Naruto and I strip down just to look for wounds that the incompetent medics might have missed. Her words not mine."

Anko laughed. "Your mom's a riot."

"Don't laugh. Until Naruto talked her out of it she was going to go looking for you next to make sure you were okay."

Anko looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mom's adopted you. Why do you think she's asked you over for a weekly family dinner not to mention the homemade dango she's sent you several times a week."

Anko blinked at this. "I just thought…well I…damn?"

Ino laughed. "Look at it this way sensei, you've got friends who care and in a couple months you'll be an adopted aunt."

Anko blinked again as Ino laughed.

XX

**Tanzaku Town**

Jiraiya looked around as they passed the gates. "Okay Naruto, why here?"

"She won't be able to pass up the poker tournament." Naruto said. "And there is also the new casino that opened up. It's like baiting a bear trap with honey. Tsunade won't be able to pass it up."

"Add in the fact she hasn't been here in years and she'll feel safer." Ino added. She looked around. "Anko and I will check out the hot springs. You and the pervert start checking the local gambling houses and then the casino. We'll meet at noon for some lunch."

Before Jiraiya could complain he was left alone with Naruto who patted him on the shoulder. "Look at it this way Pervy Sage, the sooner we find her the sooner you can go back to peeping on women."

People passing by gave the toad sage a dark look and the killing intent from the women told Jiraiya that if they caught him he would be a dead man.

"I hate you." Jiraiya said.

Naruto laughed and started to walk away. I'll take this side of the street and you take that side."

Jiraiya watched him go wondering if he could slip away for some quality time until Naruto's voice came back to him "And if you sneek off to peep I'll turn you over to Anko and Ino-chan."

Jiraiya shuddered as he recalled what happened the other night.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Ino had turned in and Jiraiya noticed they were sharing a bedroll. He let a perverted giggle slip out and his notebook was in his hands and his pen racing over the paper.

He never saw the snake summon until it swallowed his notebook. He looked at Anko who gave him a dark look. "Next time I'll have it swallow something else." She said and looked between his legs. "Maybe a smaller snake as this one would be overkill."

Jiraiya watched as she returned to her position to take first watch. Jiraiya had slept with one eye open all night.

**End Flashback**

"Snakes…why did it have to be snakes." He muttered wondering how she knew his fear of snakes. _She's Orochi's former student. He must have told her._ He thought unaware that Anko used her snakes like people used kunai.

Across the street Naruto shot a look to where his godfather was entering a gambling-house and made a hand sign.

Two shadow clones appeared. "You keep up the appearance of looking." He gestured to the first clone. "You keep an eye on Jiraiya without being seen." He told the second.

"And where will you be?" The first clone asked.

Naruto grinned. "Playing a game with Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said before walking away whistling a tune. The clones exchanged looks. "How much do you think he'll win this time?"

The second clone snorted. "He's going to own another casino."

The clones separated to do their tasks.

Naruto used a henge and was replaced by an older man with salt and pepper hair and beard, a bit on the hefty side with rosy cheeks. He wore a long duster and wore a whicker hat. "Grandma, you're going to learn when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em." Naruto muttered in his disguise of Ken Hawk. He entered a gambling house two blocks over and smiled seeing the back of the woman who he was looking for. _Gotcha!_ Naruto schooled his features. "Mind if I join in?" he asked in his smooth country voice.

_Suckers!_ He thought as he pulled out his money and kneeled across from his target who barely looked at him.

XX

Chapter 22

**Gambling House**

Naruto had to resist laughing as the dice landed properly and he could see the ticking of the vein above Tsunade's eye as she fought to restrain her disbelief and anger.

"You should really give up gambling, you can't read the dice or the cards." He said in his country voice.

Tsunade's only answer was a growl as she moved a bet onto the table and held up her tiles. The game had changed leaving her with the stranger playing two games at once.

"If you want, we can play…"

Tsunade growled as she shuffled the tiles in her hand. "Just roll the dice already."

Naruto disguised as he was gave her a wink and motioned for the dealer. "As the lady asks."

The rattling of the dice was heard as they bounced down the table and came to a stop.

"Even!" the dealer called out and Tsunade winced as she lost the first part of the wager on this hand.

Naruto shuffled his tiles. "I'll take three please." He slid the discarded ones to the dealer and accepted new ones.

"One." Tsunade slapped the discarded tile and took her new one. She couldn't help but smile.

Naruto cocked his head and gave her a bearded grin. "Looks like you got lucky."

Tsunade's eyes sparkled. "You could say that. Read them and weep. Full house, Aces and Tens." She laid the cards out showing three aces and two tens.

Tsunade cackled as she started to reach for the large pot that had been added to greatly for the last three hours.

"I would weep, and if I had something else I would be worried." Naruto laid out his cards one at a time starting with a Ten of Hearts, the Jack of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts and the Ace of Hearts.

"Impossible!" Tsunade whined as she stared at the cards and watched as the bearded man raked the money towards his side of the table.

"Well, it looks like we're finished here." Naruto as Ken Hawk said and tossed a chip to the dealer and rose.

"Wait!"

He looked at Tsunade who obviously wasn't going to give up and mentally Naruto smiled and cackled inside the safety of his mind, as she was playing right into his plans.

"How about another game?" Tsunade asked.

"The dealer looks wiped and I have yet to make arrangements for a place to stay." Ken-Naruto said in his calm voice.

"You can stay with me." Tsunade said and as Naruto raised an eyebrow and Tsunade flushed.

"Not like that. My apprentice and I can offer you a bed in our room at the hotel. You won't find anything else as the majority of the inns are full up for the weekend with the new casino opening."

Naruto as Ken Hawk stroked his beard. "You and your apprentice wouldn't happen to try and rob me at night will you?"

Tsunade shook her head. "The hotel has a safe, you can leave your things with them."

"Alright, but as you can see our dealer has made his escape."

Tsunade's head whipped around and she saw the only ones left were the smiling Ken Hawk, herself and some of the wait staff who were cleaning the place.

"I know a place." She said.

Naruto pocketed his winnings and extended an arm. "Then fine lady, lead the way."

Tsunade grinned as she hooked her arm with his. "I think this is the start of an interesting relationship."

_Only if you knew Baa-chan._ Naruto-Ken thought.

XX

Jiraiya watched Tsunade and a strange man walk down the street arm in arm and he stomped down on the feeling of jealousy. He watched as the pair walked, talked and Jiraiya had to keep himself in place when Tsunade gave a deep throaty chuckle.

_She never laughed like that for me…hell I don't think she ever laughed like that for Dan either. Just who the hell are you friend?_

Jiraiya went to the rooftops to avoid other pedestrians and his eyes stayed on the pair. Tsunade and the man stopped at a sake bar and Jiraiya growled as the curtain blocked his view.

"Hey Pervy Sage, what are you doing up here?"

Jiraiya spun. "Don't call me that." He hissed then grabbed Naruto and pulled him down next to him. "And get down. Keep your voice down."

His gaze went back to the sake bar and he could see the legs. _They're sitting very close together. WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!?_

"Ah, you found the old hag?" Naruto asked and squinted looking at the booth.

"She's not old, she's the same age as me." Jiraiya muttered.

"Hence the old hag reference." Naruto said.

Something was bothering Jiraiya and he studied the blond with him. "Where's Naruto?" he finally asked.

"I am Naruto."

Jiraiya reached out to smack the back of the blonds' head only to find his hand blocked.

"Cut that out. The only one that can do that is Ino-hime and you're not my wife." The whisker marked teen said.

Jiraiya growled. "Where is the real Naruto and don't say you are, I can tell you're a clone." He tried to smack the clone again only to once again find his hand blocked and he was surprised when both his cheeks were smacked.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. Nyuck-nyuck!" Naruto said and then with a kick sent Jiraiya rocketing off the roof and towards the sake bar.

"Hey Mo! Look at the girl!" he heard as he sailed through the air.

XX

**Hot Springs**

"Why do I have the feeling that your husband is causing chaos or mayhem?" Anko said as she allowed the hot water to ease her aches and pains.

"I'm chaos, he's mayhem." Ino said with a grin.

Anko snorted. "You're a double act. But seriously, why aren't we looking for Tsunade?"

There was a gasp.

"That's why." Ino said. "Hey Shizune, why don't you join us." Ino said not even taking the wet towel from her eyes.

The brunette who had been trying to slip out of the hot spring froze. "Come on." Ino said. "We'll catch up with Jiraiya, Tsunade and my husband after we've enjoyed pampering ourselves."

Shizune wasn't sure of what to make of the blond.

"And don't worry, Anko here isn't as brazen and forward as she pretends. Your virtue should be safe." Ino said with a grin and her eyes still covered.

"Gee, thanks." Anko said.

"That'll teach you to hit on my husband. Now then, Shizune, sit." Ino said and Anko turned to see the brunette still hadn't moved from where she was frozen.

"Might as well do as she says. She gets her pushiness from her mother."

"My mother is…well yeah, she is pushy. But that's mostly due to her being pregnant." Ino said and finally tilted her head allowing the towel to slip off and her blue eyes locked on Shizune.

"Now, sit and enjoy the hot springs. Besides, my shadow clone has stolen your clothes and won't be back for at least an hour. And I doubt you want to run around in nothing but a towel…unless you prefer streaking?" Ino said the last bit with a leer and a wink.

Anko laughed as Shizune "Eeped!" and sank down into the water up to her chin.

"You've been hanging around me too much."

Ino shook her head. "You've got nothing that compares to Naruto in prank and or flirt mode."

_Who are these people?_ Shizune thought as she spotted the mentioned shadow clone waving from the doorway. _I can't believe she stole my clothes. What do they want with Lady Tsunade? And did she mention Master Jiraiya?_

XX

Chapter 23

**Sake Bar**

The Jiraiya missile exploded out the back wall of the Sake bar. Tsunade and Ken peeked over the bar first from the direction he'd come from then out the man sized hole.

"You were right hime." Ken said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to think why she had pictured Jiraiya when it was probably some idiot in another street brawl.

"You said it would be interesting being with you."

Tsunade had to laugh. "You are a very strange man, you know that Ken-kun?"

The gambler chuckled, "So I've been told."

He paid for the bottles and the pair left before they got dragged into a fight they didn't start or were part of.

"Where should we go?" Ken asked her.

"Lets see where the road takes us." Tsunade said with an impish smile.

XX

Jiraiya groaned as he tried to sit up, but he found a foot planted in the middle of his chest.

"Listen up Ero-Sannin I've got this, go peep on the bathhouse or visit a brothel…switch that." The blond with a foot on his chest said. "You peep on my wife and I'll kill you and feed you your own testicles."

With that said the pressure was removed from his chest and Jiraiya wondered what the hell had just happened.

XX

It was hours later and Tsunade found she was really enjoying her time with her fellow gambler. And it was strange as everywhere they went the man won. What was even stranger was Tsunade was winning and it was freaking her out as she kept looking over her shoulder, mentally preparing to run at the first sign of trouble, but she kept finding herself laughing with the strange Ken Hawk and enjoying herself for the first time in a long time.

It was approaching last call when Tsunade who had been drinking heavily invited Ken to her rooms for another game.

"Ah hime, I don't think my wife would approve." Ken said and Tsunade realized the man was totally sober.

"Wh-Wait, you're married?" Tsunade tried to get her mind to focus and recall all the pair had talked about.

"As much fun as the afternoon has been, we have to go and have a serious talk and as much as I am enjoying the time spent with you Baa-chan, the pervert is nearly salivating across the street and my wife should be done at the hot spring and should have collected Shizune by now."

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade demanded and tried to hit the man she knew as Ken Hawk only to find her wrist grabbed and then flipped and landed on the ground knocking the wind from her.

"I'll tell you, but if you do that again I'll cut my hand open and smear the blood on you until I bind you. Now as kinky as that is tell me what's it going to be?"

Tsunade had to wonder how Ken as she knew him knew about her phobia. She growled as he increased the pressure on her arm and at the angle he was holding it she couldn't get any leverage to flick him off.

"Alright." She growled out through clenched teeth.

Ken looked at her for a moment then spoke. "Swear on Shizune's life you won't run until our talks are finished."

"Fine damn it!" Tsunade said frustrated that this person had gotten so close and seemed to know her tricks.

When Ken released her she saw Jiraiya and narrowed her eyes.

"Drop the henge." The toad sage said and she watched as Ken vanished in a poof of smoke and she saw a whisker marked blond standing there.

"Come on."

"Who the hell is he?" Tsunade demanded of her former teammate.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The Toad Sage said.

"You mean the…" she began but was answered before she could finish, "Yes. He's that and so much more. Wait till you meet his wife." Jiraiya said.

"Wife? But he's only…" Tsunade was confused and it wasn't from the alcohol.

"He used your grandfather and uncles chamber. He and his wife added three years." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. "They went in and came out as this. They spent three years worth in there training and when they came out they got married. Sensei wanted to make them Jonin right away but they spent time with their sensei and were made damn fine chunin."

Tsunade staggered and the blond sighed as he reached out. Tsunade flinched at first thinking he was going to strike her then she recognized the jutsu and wondered where the brat had learned it as she hadn't taught it to anyone but Shizune. She felt the effects of the alcohol being purged from her system and she was stone cold sober. She blinked as the other blond turned and led them away. Jiraiya took her by the arm.

"How'd he…"

"No idea. He knew the Rasengan and Hirashin as well. I tried to get him to sign with the Toads but he's already got a summoning contract." Her teammate admitted.

"Who the hell is he?" Tsunade demanded.

XX

"No."

The two blonds across from her smiled and Tsunade had a sinking feeling.

"You seem to think that you have a choice." Ino said. "You have been recalled by the Hokage."

"And despite what Pervy Sage thinks we are to bring you back, one way or the other."

Tsunade scowled. "You think you can?"

"I know I can Baa-chan." Naruto told her, his voice going flat. "While I am here a friend of mine is in the hands of your third teammate and I could be doing so much more than play fetch for your drunk wrinkled ass."

"Why you little…" Tsunade started to rise and found Naruto already standing the killing intent flooding from him was stifling.

"Understand this Tsunade Senju, you will return to Konoha either on your feet or on your back and in chains. The time has come for you to grow up and face responsibility that you've run from since your lover and brother died."

"How dare you!" Tsunade growled.

Naruto looked at the older blond and was going to say something when Ino touched his arm.

"Lady Tsunade, you are the greatest medic in the world. Back in Konoha we have friends that need you skills. Ignore the rest, as a healer your skills are needed."

"What do I care?" Tsunade spat. "A ninja lives or dies."

Shizune looked at her mistress and the others could nearly feel the shame she was feeling at her mistresses behavior.

Jiraiya was going to speak when Naruto spoke again.

"You like to gamble how about we make a bet?" the whisker marked blond said and Tsunade looked at him.

"What are your terms?" she asked her honey colored eyes locking on the blue orbs facing her.

"You and I have a fight. If I win you'll comeback to Konoha to heal our friends and see what the old man needs."

"And should I win?" Tsunade inquired.

"I'll pay off all your outstanding debts." Naruto said.

"You don't have that kind of coin." Tsunade scoffed.

"I do." Naruto said and Tsunade wondered just how someone so young could have that kind of money.

"Fine. Lets do this." Tsunade said.

"No." Naruto looked at her. "In three days. That will give you time to sober up fully without the aid of a medical jutsu and allow me to spend time with my wife. We'll fight outside of town, that way we reduce property damage."

"You think you're that good?" Tsunade asked.

"I know I'm that good. But you're the one that fights like a bull in a china shop." Naruto turned with Ino and left.

"Just who is that brat?" Tsunade asked.

"My student and friend." Anko said with a wide grin. She looked at Jiraiya. "I'll leave you old folks to talk. See you in three days Lady Tsunade." Anko said as she left, her mind wandering to what she could do around town and how much trouble she could get in over the next three days.

XX

Chapter 24

Three days.

Three very long days.

Three very long and nerve racking days.

Jiraiya had taken to drinking as he had the sinking feeling that the blonds with him were going to upset his former teammate.

Shizune had talked to the Uzumaki's and while she had hinted that this fight could be avoided, Anko pulled her aside and told her it was happening and they would be heading back to Konoha after that.

Ino meanwhile stretched as she snuggled into her husbands' side. The blond was a natural furnace as his body temperature ran warm.

"Today's is the day." Naruto said and Ino looked up seeing him awake.

"It always amazes me that you can wake up after a night of making love." Ino said as her hand stroked his chest.

Naruto smiled as he caught her hand and brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I've got proper motivation." He kissed her palm again.

"Are you really going to fight her?" Ino asked.

"Kinda." Naruto said. "She needs this. Trust me, we'll be walking arm in arm home with her, the pervert, Anko and Shizune. And then when we get home, I aim to see if my lovely wife will do me the honor of going out to dinner with me and then make love to me all night long."

Ino smiled. "You're wife likes that idea. Hurry up and kick her ass."

Naruto laughed.

XX

A quarter of mile out of town, the group met up, Naruto was standing with Ino in his arms when Tsunade and Shizune approached. Anko had been annoying Jiraiya and the Toad Sage knew he couldn't retaliate as the blonds were very close and he knew they would beat the hell out of him in a way that Tsunade would be proud.

"Ah, Tsu-hime. We thought you'd have pulled a runner." Naruto said holding his wife.

Tsunade growled. "Lets get this over with brat. I have places to be and your money to spend."

Shizune went to stand by Jiraiya and Anko, the Snake mistress smirked and threw her arm around the brunette. Ino after giving Naruto a good luck kiss joined them.

"Be ready to head to Konoha." Naruto said tossing his jacket aside.

Tsunade lunged and her fist connected…

With a stump, which was pulverized by the single blow, Naruto appeared behind her and he connected with a roundhouse kick to her back, which sent her rolling forty yards.

Tsunade climbed to her feet and winced as she straightened her back. She popped her spine and then glared at Naruto.

"Not so much getting hit that hard, now is it?" Naruto asked standing with his hands behind his back.

Tsunade growled and charged.

"Tsunade, I wouldn't…" Jiraiya tried to warn her, but by then she had reached the waiting blond, who grinned and removed his hand from behind him to reveal the Rasengan.

Naruto tilted his head to the side to avoid Tsunade's punch and his hand buried itself in her gut.

She flew off and connected with a boulder, destroying it and raising a cloud of dust.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune screamed.

Ino grabbed her arm. "Its not over yet." She said as Anko grabbed the other arm.

Shizune blinked as Naruto appeared by the wrecked boulder and she watched as he said something.

She saw her master's fist emerge and again miss the blond who actually laughed.

Tsunade staggered out of the wreckage and with her other hand tossed a hunk of the boulder.

To the shock of the Sannin and Shizune, Naruto caught it and with a grin crushed it to powder.

"How the hell?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto snorted. "Ninja…duh." At her look he cocked his head to the side. "What? I do six impossible things before breakfast."

Ino's laugh could be heard and Naruto shot his wife a grin. When he turned his head, Tsunade lunged.

Naruto's foot caught her in the gut and the ninja watching heard her squeak for air as the kick had lifted her off the ground. She hung there for an eternity it seemed and in a blink of an eye Naruto hit a flip kick sending her rocketing into the air.

Tsunade was fighting to get air into her lungs when a shadow over her caused her to turn her head as she rocket upwards and she found her sight landing on the blond who had just kicked her.

The double sledgehammer blow to her spine sent her rocketing back to the ground where another Naruto was waiting and before she got six feet from the ground he spun, kicking her off in another direction.

Tsunade was wondering how the brat was so fast not seeing the clones as she was pinballed from one clone to another.

The last clone used her own heel drop to send her to the earth, leaving a ten-foot crater.

The clones vanished as Naruto stood over the downed Sannin.

"This is the difference. You've spent the past how many years getting drunk." He turned his head towards Jiraiya. "Grab the old hag and lets…"

Naruto looked down at the hand that had gripped his ankle. He saw Tsunade looking up at him, a snarl on her face.

_Oh boy._ Naruto thought. _Its about time Baa-chan. Now this is going to hurt._

Tsunade used him like a whip as she smacked him off the ground then she spun around in a giant swing, keeping a grip on his ankle before on the last rotation he was airborne.

Naruto looked down and saw Tsunade preparing for an uppercut that would likely shatter every bone in his body as he sped down towards her.

He descended and he could see the others watching, Jiraiya actually yelling at her not to do it.

He saw his wife's calm eyes, her love shining thru and he knew that above all else she trusted him.

Tsunade's fist came up….

XX

The resulting shockwave from the punch knocked the others off their feet. They had to use chakra to stay in place.

The dust cloud blocked out the sun and as the dust settled the others could see. Tsunade stood with her fist upraised.

Of Naruto there was no sign.

"You sent him into orbit." Jiraiya said from his knees. He began to wonder how he was going to explain to the Hokage. His eyes turned towards Ino and wondered what the wife of his godson was going to do.

He got his answer.

Ino sat up, clapped her hands and laughed.

The others looked at her as if she was insane.

Tsunade found out why a moment later when Naruto seemed to materialize out of thin air and locked on a sleeper hold and to the shock of the others as Naruto wrapped his legs around her he rode her to the ground. After a bit he released the hold and pushed the unconscious woman off of him. He patted her shoulder.

"You still punch like a mule." He said softly as the others rushed up. He smirked at Jiraiya. "It's a long way to Konoha. You carry her, she's heavy."


End file.
